


Musica che resta

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Medici Abby's Version [3]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, F/M, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia ff conclusiva sulla mia versione della prima stagione della fiction I Medici ed è il sequel di "Vietato morire". Giovanni ha salvato Rinaldo, ma adesso si è allontanato da lui perché l'uomo ha fatto un figlio con la moglie, inoltre c'è ancora da incastrare Andrea Pazzi per tutto ciò che ha combinato. Insomma, le cose per Giovanni, Rinaldo e i Medici non si mettono al meglio e dovranno superare molti ostacoli per giungere tutti al meritato lieto fine (che io concederò, come sempre!).Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono queste mie storie e ancora di più a chi spende un po' del suo tempo per lasciarmi i suoi graditissimi commenti.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, sceneggiatori e produttori della fiction I Medici.
Relationships: Contessina de' Bardi/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici, Lorenzo de' Medici/Ginevra Cavalcanti, Marco Bello (I Medici)/Maddalena | Mother of Carlo di Cosimo de' Medici, Piero di Cosimo de' Medici/Lucrezia Tornabuoni, Rinaldo degli Àlbizzi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Medici Abby's Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334527





	1. Capitolo primo

**MUSICA CHE RESTA**

**Capitolo primo**

_Tu che sei la forza e il coraggio  
La meta in un viaggio  
Il senso dei giorni miei  
Io ci sarò da ora e per sempre…_

_Tu che sei davvero importante  
In ogni mio istante  
Sei la melodia  
E non passerai, mai…  
Non siamo un soffio di vento  
Non siamo un momento  
Lo sai che il tuo posto è per sempre qui…_

_Siamo musica vera che resta…_

_(“Musica che resta” – Il Volo)_

Giovanni degli Uberti stava passando davvero delle brutte giornate.

Si era illuso davvero che, vivendo a Palazzo Medici e cercando di non pensare più nemmeno per un secondo a Rinaldo, avrebbe trovato pace e avrebbe dimenticato quell’uomo, ma non era affatto così. Erano trascorse tre settimane e il dolore per la lontananza da lui, unito alla rabbia per essersi sentito “tradito”, non accennava nemmeno a diminuire, anzi, forse perfino aumentava.

E, tra l’altro, le cose andavano tutt’altro che bene anche a Palazzo Medici…

Cosimo non aveva dimenticato il suo impegno per scoprire chi avesse ordinato l’attentato a Rinaldo e Ormanno Albizzi ma, nel frattempo, aveva scoperto da Marco Bello qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto sentirsi dire. Il suo uomo di fiducia aveva trovato il pugnale con il quale era stato ucciso lo speziale che aveva venduto il veleno usato per eliminare il padre di Cosimo e lo aveva trovato… nella stanza di Lorenzo!

Possibile che fosse stato proprio suo fratello a uccidere il padre?

Certo, Giovanni de’ Medici non era mai stato quello che si dice un simpaticone, né un uomo che si facesse benvolere dai figli, oltre alla carognata che aveva commesso ai danni di Rinaldo e della sua famiglia vent’anni prima. Diciamocelo, aveva fatto di tutto per rovinare anche la vita dei suoi figli… Cosimo avrebbe desiderato diventare un artista, vivere a Roma e sposare la giovane Bianca e suo padre aveva allontanato la ragazza e costretto il figlio ad affiancarlo prima e a prendere il suo posto poi sia alla Banca Medici che nella Signoria; Lorenzo si era innamorato di una giovane di nome Rosa che il padre, tanto per non fare favoritismi con i due figli, aveva fatto sparire.

Insomma, non sarebbe mai stato eletto _Padre dell’anno_.

Ma da qui a pensare che Lorenzo potesse averlo ucciso ce ne correva!

Eppure Cosimo, per non sbagliare, aveva fatto rinchiudere il fratello nella sua stanza e rifiutava di parlargli. E Lorenzo, da parte sua, aveva sì protestato la propria innocenza, ma poi aveva nuovamente irritato Cosimo accusandolo di preferire Marco Bello a lui e di essersi sempre fidato di un servitore invece che di suo fratello!

Giovanni si trovava proprio in mezzo a tutto questo bel casino, il clima a Palazzo Medici era sempre più teso e cupo e non era di certo il contesto migliore per cercare di distrarsi e dimenticare i suoi problemi con Rinaldo.

A dirla tutta, la situazione era piuttosto critica anche a Firenze e, soprattutto, nella Signoria.

Andrea Pazzi era sempre più inviperito per il fatto che fosse stato eletto Mastro Bredani (il mercante di olio) invece di lui per sostituire Albizzi e non perdeva occasione per dimostrare al mondo intero quanto si sentisse oltraggiato da quel fatto. Aveva presentato alla Signoria una mozione perché tutti i beni della famiglia Albizzi fossero confiscati e il Gonfaloniere aveva dovuto convocare una riunione appositamente per discuterne.

Giovanni… beh, Giovanni continuava ad avercela a morte con Rinaldo, ma ce l’aveva con lui proprio perché era geloso, perché non sopportava l’idea che l’uomo fosse andato a letto con sua moglie nel periodo in cui si trovavano tutti nella loro villa di campagna per il fidanzamento e il matrimonio di Ormanno e Beatrice. E poi detestava Andrea Pazzi più di qualsiasi altro sulla faccia della terra.

Pertanto, quando si tenne la riunione per decidere riguardo ai beni della famiglia Albizzi, il ragazzo era presente e agguerrito, al fianco di Cosimo e Piero (Lorenzo, naturalmente, era ancora segregato nella sua stanza…).

“Messer Pazzi ha richiesto che, come impone la legge della Repubblica, i beni della famiglia Albizzi siano confiscati, poiché Rinaldo Albizzi ha dimostrato di essere un nemico di Firenze” esordì il Gonfaloniere.

Pazzi, molto compiaciuto, si alzò dal suo posto e guardò tutti i membri presenti alla seduta.

Finse di non vedere nemmeno Mastro Bredani.

“E’ la legge che lo impone, è vero, ma è anche la giustizia” proclamò, tronfio. Almeno quella soddisfazione pensava di potersela togliere… “Rinaldo Albizzi è un traditore, ha cospirato per rovesciare la Signoria e conquistare Firenze con la forza. E’ stato esiliato, ma adesso la pena è stata sospesa in attesa di sapere chi abbia attentato alla sua vita mentre lui e suo figlio si recavano ad Ancona. Io ritengo che i beni della sua famiglia debbano essere confiscati e restituiti alla Repubblica, così come si fa con i traditori.”

I presenti nel salone sembravano assentire e mormoravano tra loro. Pazzi vide il momento favorevole e tentò l’affondo.

“Inoltre, non dimentichiamo che Albizzi ha dimostrato più volte di essere un pericolo per Firenze. Potrebbe usare i beni che possiede per assoldare un altro esercito o allearsi con una potenza straniera, tentando ancora una volta di conquistare la città!” esclamò, facendo leva sulla paura.

Il Gonfaloniere sembrava esitare, ma a quel punto intervenne Giovanni.

“Dite bene, Messer Pazzi, Rinaldo Albizzi ha tentato di rovesciare la Signoria e per questo è stato punito” disse, fissando uno sguardo torvo sull’uomo. “Tuttavia sappiamo anche che, come voi stesso avete rammentato, Messer Albizzi è stato aggredito sulla strada per Ancona e lui e suo figlio hanno rischiato la vita. Inoltre permettetemi di ricordarvi che, se Messer Albizzi è stato scoperto nel suo piano, è perché è venuto a chiedere il vostro appoggio. Perché proprio a voi? Qualcuno se lo è mai chiesto?”

Pazzi divenne livido di rabbia, soprattutto quando notò alcuni sguardi sospettosi posarsi su di lui.

“Io ero d’accordo con Messer Guadagni!” reagì. “Gli avevo detto di venire al mio palazzo e nascondersi con le guardie della Repubblica nella stanza attigua al mio studio, per poter ascoltare Albizzi che si incriminava con le sue stesse parole. Io ho agito per salvare Firenze!”

“Sono commosso dal vostro amor di patria” commentò ironico Giovanni che, nonostante tutto, non sembrava aver perso la sua vena polemica e battagliera, “eppure mi chiedo, ancora una volta, perché Messer Albizzi è venuto a parlare del suo piano proprio con voi? Perché? Avrebbe potuto fare tutto da solo, oppure chiedere appoggio a uno qualsiasi dei nobili signori di Firenze, eppure è venuto da voi senza il minimo sospetto. La cosa sembra strana solo a me?”

Eh, già. Forse nessuno fino a quel momento si era mai posto quella domanda da un milione di fiorini, compreso il Gonfaloniere; adesso, però, il dubbio di Giovanni si stava estendendo anche a molti dei presenti, che ripresero a mormorare tra sé e a guardare Andrea Pazzi con un’aria che non prometteva nulla di buono.

“L’ho già detto e ripetuto!” replicò l’uomo, sempre più nervoso. “Ero d’accordo con il Gonfaloniere e ho finto di voler appoggiare Albizzi, affinché venisse da me e si tradisse!”

“Ma certo, tutta Firenze conosce la vostra parte in questa storia, quella della _spia_ ” riprese il giovane Uberti, inesorabile. “Eppure… tutta Firenze conosce bene anche Messer Albizzi e sa che è sempre stato un uomo molto chiuso, diffidente. Perché avrebbe dovuto svelare i suoi piani proprio a voi, lui che non si è mai fidato di nessuno? Forse perché, in realtà, voi e Messer Albizzi eravate d’accordo già da molto tempo, cospiravate assieme e voi vi siete fatto da parte quando avete capito che il piano non avrebbe funzionato. Allora avete scelto di tradire il vostro complice e consegnarlo alla giustizia per salvare _voi stesso_ , non certo la Signoria.”

“Queste sono solo calunnie ingiustificate! Messer Guadagni, come potete permettere che…” s’infuriò Pazzi, ma Giovanni non aveva ancora finito.

“Lo so, non ho prove di ciò che dico, ma lasciate almeno che finisca” incalzò il ragazzo. “Voi eravate d’accordo con Messer Albizzi ma poi vi siete tirato indietro e avete scelto di tradirlo. C’era però il rischio che lui parlasse e rivelasse alla Signoria il vostro ruolo nella faccenda. Allora avete insistito affinché la Signoria lo condannasse a morte. Avete fallito ancora una volta e Messer Albizzi è stato condannato all’esilio, ma a voi non bastava, dovevate chiudergli la bocca una volta per tutte e, tanto per stare sul sicuro, eliminare anche suo figlio, caso mai fosse stato a conoscenza degli intrighi del padre… e del nome del suo complice. Ecco che avete assoldato i mercenari, che erano a Firenze in cerca di un guadagno facile, perché tendessero un’imboscata agli Albizzi nel bosco e li uccidessero. Il delitto perfetto. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sospettare di voi.”

Andrea Pazzi era paonazzo per la rabbia.

“Come osi, piccolo screanzato? Uno come te non dovrebbe neanche poter parlare alla Signoria! Come ti permetti di oltraggiare un nobile come me, tu che provieni da una famiglia di traditori di Firenze? Messer Guadagni, abbiamo oltrepassato il segno! Permettiamo a mercanti e plebei di diventare membri della Signoria e a un discendente di traditori di infamare una famiglia rispettabile e integerrima come la mia!” protestò con veemenza e, già che c’era, se la prese anche con Mastro Bredani, la cui sola presenza nel salone gli urtava i nervi.

Il Gonfaloniere, però, stava facendo due più due e gli pareva che le accuse di Giovanni, seppure senza prove, ricomponessero alla perfezione tutto il quadro della faccenda. E, come lui, la pensavano sempre più membri della Signoria.

Tuttavia, Guadagni doveva restare fedele al suo ruolo e mantenere l’equilibrio.

“Messer Uberti, quanto dite è molto interessante ma, senza le prove, restano solo accuse infondate o, ancor peggio, calunnie” disse. “Inoltre non siamo qui per parlare di Messer Pazzi, bensì per decidere se sia legittimo confiscare i beni della famiglia Albizzi ed è su questo che la Signoria dovrà votare. Prego tutti i presenti di non tenere conto delle parole di Messer Uberti.”

Giovanni annuì e si rimise a sedere accanto a Piero. Era comunque soddisfatto.

_I membri della Signoria e tutti i presenti hanno sentito benissimo quello che ho detto e anche Messer Pazzi che insultava la mia famiglia e Mastro Bredani. Ne terranno conto di sicuro e molti di loro iniziano già a sospettare che potrei aver ragione!_

Pur essendo ancora arrabbiato con Rinaldo, il ragazzino lo era molto di più con Andrea Pazzi e non solo per ciò che stava cercando di fare agli Albizzi, ma anche per quanto il suo tentativo fosse simile a quello che, tanti anni prima, i Pazzi e i Donati avevano messo in atto contro gli Uberti. Allora avevano avuto successo: gli Uberti erano stati cacciati da Firenze e i loro beni confiscati.

Questa volta, però, Giovanni non lo avrebbe permesso!

“Torniamo quindi alla questione per cui ho convocato questa riunione” riprese il Gonfaloniere, che adesso guardava anche lui con sospetto Pazzi. “Dobbiamo confiscare i beni degli Albizzi?”

“Io ritengo che non dovremmo farlo” intervenne Cosimo, con voce ferma e alzandosi in piedi. “E’ vero che la legge lo consente, ma chiediamoci se, in questo caso, la legge sia _giusta_. E’ vero, Rinaldo Albizzi ha tentato di rovesciare la Signoria e prendere il potere, ma per questo è stato già giudicato e condannato all’esilio. E, durante il viaggio, è stato attaccato dai mercenari e lui e suo figlio hanno rischiato la vita. Vogliamo togliere a questa famiglia anche ogni mezzo per sostentarsi?”

Come sempre, le parole calme e pacate di Cosimo erano le più efficaci.

“La famiglia Albizzi non ha alcuna colpa per le scelte sbagliate compiute da Rinaldo, perciò ritengo che non debba pagare per questo” dichiarò il Medici. “Il figlio, Ormanno, si è appena sposato e Madonna Alessandra Albizzi è in attesa di un secondo figlio. Vogliamo gettare queste persone innocenti sulla strada? Saremo così tanto insensibili e crudeli? Inoltre non dimentichiamo che il bargello e anche molti dei miei uomini stanno indagando per scoprire chi abbia organizzato l’attentato agli Albizzi. E se fosse stato un complice di Rinaldo, come ha suggerito il giovane Uberti? Non dico che debba essere stato _necessariamente_ Messer Pazzi, ma ritengo che prima dovremo scoprire chi ha tentato di eliminare gli Albizzi e solo dopo potremo decidere se e quanto punire Rinaldo e, eventualmente, la sua famiglia. In realtà gli Albizzi potrebbero essere solo una parte della cospirazione contro la Repubblica ed è nostro dovere fare chiarezza, per poi punire i veri responsabili.”

Giovanni si rese conto, ancora una volta, che Cosimo aveva sostenuto più o meno le sue stesse ragioni, ma in modo molto più convincente e meno colorito e aveva acquistato il favore di tutta la Signoria (eccetto Andrea Pazzi…). Solo… doveva proprio ricordare quella cosa di Madonna Albizzi che aspettava un figlio? Quel dolore sordo che non lo abbandonava mai si riacutizzò e la rabbia e la disperazione lo inondarono, tanto che il ragazzo non si accorse nemmeno del fatto che la Signoria aveva votato e che gli Albizzi non avrebbero perduto i loro beni.

La riunione era finita bene, dunque, e anzi sia le accuse di Giovanni che le parole convincenti di Cosimo avevano instillato nel Gonfaloniere e nei membri della Signoria il _ragionevole dubbio_ contro Andrea Pazzi.

Mentre tornava a Palazzo Medici con Piero e Cosimo, tuttavia, il ragazzino non riusciva a sentirsi felice, nonostante la vittoria.

Sentiva terribilmente la mancanza di Rinaldo, ma non voleva perdonarlo. Si era sentito usato e ingannato da lui, non voleva più vederlo…

E allo stesso tempo si sentiva morire ogni giorno di più che passava lontano da lui!

**Fine capitolo primo**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_Now I'm dancing with a broken heart_ _  
Ain't no doctor who can make it start  
Singing these are the words that I'm never gonna say again  
'Cause I've given till I've given up  
One more casualty of easy love  
Singing these are the words that I'm never gonna say again…_

_(“These are the words” – James Blunt)_

Chissà se all’epoca di Cosimo de’ Medici esisteva già il detto _Piove sempre sul bagnato_? Ad ogni modo fu proprio quello che successe a Firenze in quel periodo. Erano ormai trascorsi più di due mesi dal furibondo litigio di Giovanni con Rinaldo e il ragazzino stava sempre peggio, sebbene non volesse ammetterlo. Dormiva poco, mangiava ancora meno e, per buona misura, si spendeva anima e corpo per appoggiare i Medici alla Signoria, contro gli intrighi di Andrea Pazzi. Era ridotto come uno straccio, ma Cosimo non aveva avuto modo di accorgersene perché anche lui, proprio in quei giorni terribili, stava affrontando un incubo: Marco Bello sembrava aver trovato le prove che accusavano Lorenzo di aver ucciso il loro padre e lui lo aveva fatto rinchiudere nella sua stanza senza nemmeno consentirgli di discolparsi. In fondo al cuore, però, soffriva per ciò che aveva fatto al fratello e quindi non riusciva più a concentrarsi sui propri doveri, che non erano pochi.

E, ovviamente, le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole e quindi le cose peggiorarono ancora!

Qualche mattina dopo, Cosimo e Giovanni arrivarono in ritardo alla riunione della Signoria. Giovanni aveva dormito male quella notte (continuava ad avere incubi che riguardavano tutto ciò che poteva esserci stato tra Rinaldo e sua moglie…), ma anche Cosimo non era stato da meno: aveva deciso di andare a parlare con Lorenzo, ma poi gli era mancato il coraggio e, quando si era coricato, aveva sognato il fratello che avvelenava il padre… dopo di che, non era più riuscito a chiudere occhio. Insomma, l’insonnia la faceva da padrona in quelle notti a Palazzo Medici!

Il risultato di tutto ciò era stato che, appunto, tanto Cosimo quanto Giovanni non erano riusciti ad alzarsi all’ora consueta e per questo erano giunti in ritardo al Palazzo della Signoria.

E la sorpresa che li aspettava era brutta quanto i loro incubi, solo che quella era la realtà…

“Padre, Giovanni, perché siete arrivati in ritardo proprio oggi?” li accolse Piero, agitatissimo, uscendo dal salone. “E’ successa una cosa terribile: Mastro Bredani è stato aggredito e ucciso sulla porta di casa sua la scorsa notte.”

E così era finita, in modo molto poco glorioso, l’avventura del mercante di olio come membro della Signoria…

“Povero Bredani! Si sa già chi è stato?” chiese Cosimo.

“Non credo che ci siano dubbi sul mandante” replicò Piero, “infatti il suo seggio è stato assegnato proprio questa mattina a Messer Andrea Pazzi.”

Tanto Cosimo quanto Giovanni trasecolarono.

“Ma com’è possibile che il Gonfaloniere abbia accettato di dare la sua approvazione alla candidatura di quel serpente là?” reagì il ragazzo, guardando con sincero schifo Pazzi che, tutto tronfio al centro del salone, si godeva le congratulazioni dei suoi _fans_.

“E’ proprio per questo che dicevo… Padre, Messer Guadagni ha ricevuto una lettera in cui _voi_ dicevate di appoggiare la candidatura di Messer Pazzi” gemette Piero. “Ho cercato di spiegargli che quella lettera era falsa, ma voi non c’eravate e io…”

“Va bene, Piero, non preoccuparti, non è colpa tua” lo tranquillizzò Cosimo. “Il problema è che Pazzi ha raggiunto il suo scopo…”

“Sì, ma a nessuno è venuto in mente quanto sia sospetto che Mastro Bredani sia stato assassinato e _subito dopo_ Pazzi abbia avuto il seggio? Possibile che il Gonfaloniere non abbia fatto due più due?” protestò Giovanni, che poteva anche essere stanco e provato ma, quando si trattava di attaccare Andrea Pazzi, ritrovava tutta la sua energia. “Se non ci ha pensato lui, vado a spiegarglielo io!”

E alle parole avrebbe fatto seguire immediatamente l’azione, se Cosimo non lo avesse afferrato e portato fuori per evitare il peggio! Intanto Pazzi, con il suo corteo di _aficionados_ , stava anche lui uscendo dal Palazzo della Signoria…

Nella piazza antistante il palazzo, ci fu l’incontro _al vertice_ tra quel disgraziato, un disperato Piero de’ Medici, un Cosimo alquanto indignato e un Giovanni che era fuori dalla grazia di Dio al pensiero che il piano di quel bastardo, alla fine, avesse avuto successo!

Andrea Pazzi si avvicinò ai Medici con il sorriso più falso e untuoso che poteva spiaccicarsi in viso.

“Messer Cosimo, Messer Piero, siete venuti a congratularvi con me per la mia vittoria?” domandò, con la più invidiabile faccia da schiaffi dell’intero pianeta.

“Naturalmente, Messer Pazzi, vi facciamo le nostre congratulazioni” rispose Piero, il primo a ritrovare la parola, “e auspichiamo una lunga e fruttuosa collaborazione tra le nostre famiglie.”

“E voi, Messer Cosimo?” insisté Pazzi, talmente tronfio per ciò che aveva ottenuto da rischiare di esagerare.

_E come no?_

“Io… sì, certo, anch’io vi porgo le mie congratulazioni” mormorò Cosimo, con l’espressione di chi aveva appena pestato qualcosa di disgustoso.

Giovanni lanciava fulmini dagli occhi e il suo volto lasciava trasparire tutto l’odio e la rabbia che provava verso quell’uomo, e ovviamente non poté trattenere quello che pensava.

“Oh, ma anch’io vi faccio le mie congratulazioni, Messer Pazzi” esclamò, con un sorriso maligno. “Devo dire che quel seggio sembra davvero maledetto: Messer Albizzi è stato esiliato ed ha rischiato di cadere in un’imboscata con suo figlio, Mastro Bredani è stato ucciso… Beh, auguro anche a voi di godere pienamente di tutto ciò che quel seggio potrà offrirvi!”

Andrea Pazzi divenne di tutti i colori e avrebbe con gioia accoltellato Giovanni sulla pubblica piazza… ma naturalmente non poteva! Sfoderò un ghigno e ribatté inviperito.

“D’ora in poi non potrai più permetterti tanta insolenza con me” sibilò. “Adesso sono un membro della Signoria e sono intoccabile!”

“Certo… come lo erano Messer Albizzi e Mastro Bredani prima di voi” rincarò Giovanni. “Non vi sembra assai singolare che entrambi abbiano perduto il seggio… e anche di più… in circostanze ancora da chiarire, e che siate stato _voi_ a guadagnarci?”

“Maledetto piccolo bastardo, se non chiudi immediatamente quella boccaccia te la farò chiudere io, denunciandoti al Gonfaloniere in persona!” reagì Pazzi, esasperato.

Cosimo, allora, afferrò il ragazzo e lo allontanò dal suo nemico.

“Perdonatelo, Messer Pazzi, purtroppo questi sono giorni molto difficili per lui” disse, “vi porgo le nostre scuse, adesso sarà meglio che torniamo a palazzo.”

Ci vollero sia Cosimo che Piero per portare via Giovanni, che avrebbe voluto avventarsi alla giugulare di Pazzi, altro che porgere le sue scuse! Si allontanarono da un lato della piazza mentre Andrea Pazzi e i suoi _fans_ se ne andavano dall’altro.

Il caso volle che Rinaldo Albizzi, da lontano e non visto, avesse assistito a tutta la scena. Se da una parte aver perso il seggio alla Signoria per colpa di Pazzi gli bruciava, dall’altra la reazione di Giovanni lo aveva divertito molto… e gli aveva anche fatto capire quanto quel ragazzino tenesse ancora a lui, sebbene facesse di tutto per evitare di vederlo e parlargli.

Si avvicinò al terzetto che stava facendo ritorno a Palazzo Medici.

“Buongiorno, Messeri” esordì. “Dunque alla fine Andrea Pazzi ha ottenuto ciò che voleva, ma né voi né io ne siamo soddisfatti, non è forse così?”

“Buongiorno a te, Rinaldo. Beh, per una volta la pensiamo allo stesso modo, pare. Non è un bene per Firenze che Andrea Pazzi abbia ottenuto quel seggio” rispose Cosimo.

Giovanni ostentò un’espressione oltraggiata e non disse niente.

Cosimo, però, non era uno sciocco e adesso vedeva bene anche il viso sciupato e stanco di Giovanni, così prese la sua decisione.

“Bene, ti lascio parlare con Giovanni, immagino abbiate molte cose da dirvi” disse il Medici, prendendo il figlio Piero sottobraccio. “Io e mio figlio torniamo a Palazzo Medici, dobbiamo pensare a un modo per impedire che Pazzi ci danneggi con la sua elezione.”

Rinaldo non chiedeva di meglio. Prima che Giovanni potesse reagire in qualsiasi modo, lo afferrò e lo portò sotto i portici, accanto alla piazza, in un luogo dove non potevano essere visti né disturbati.

Il ragazzino gli era mancato moltissimo e, per di più, adesso poteva vedere quanto quella lontananza forzata avesse fatto del male anche a lui: Giovanni era pallidissimo, dimagrito, gli occhi cerchiati di nero apparivano immensi sul suo volto.

“Mi fa piacere vederti, Giovanni” esordì l’uomo, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Il piacere non è ricambiato” tagliò corto il ragazzo, che però, sentendo Rinaldo così vicino a lui, non riusciva ad essere scostante come al solito… e questo Albizzi lo sapeva fin troppo bene!

“Tuttavia ho assistito alla scena con Andrea Pazzi e sono lieto di vedere che, nonostante tu sia in collera con me, continui a darti da fare per difendermi” riprese l’uomo. Adesso aveva messo Giovanni con le spalle al muro e si avvicinava a lui sempre di più.

“Certo! Io mi sto impegnando molto per smascherare quel perfido intrigante” ribatté il ragazzo, cercando di sfuggire lo sguardo penetrante di Albizzi. “Ho sempre fatto tutto ciò che potevo per aiutarvi, vi ho perfino salvato la vita… e voi mi avete _tradito_ con quella là che non è nemmeno mai venuta a trovarvi quando eravate in carcere!”

Suo malgrado, a Rinaldo scappò un sorriso intenerito… quelle parole facevano proprio capire quanto Giovanni fosse solo un adolescente innamorato e geloso!

“Non ti ho tradito, ragazzino impertinente” disse, bloccandolo con il suo corpo e accarezzandogli il viso. “E’ vero, ho avuto dei rapporti con mia moglie, ma solo per darle il figlio che desiderava. Te l’ho già detto e ridetto: non mi importa nulla di lei e, anzi, volevo che avesse questo figlio per liberarmi da ogni altra responsabilità verso di lei e poter stare con te. Io ti voglio a Palazzo Albizzi, voglio che tu viva insieme a me come se fossimo sposati.”

Giovanni si sentiva invadere da un calore che non provava più da troppo tempo, ma non voleva cedere, era ancora arrabbiato.

“Non posso più fidarmi di voi, non vi crederò più!” cercò di protestare. “Continuerò a darmi da fare per smascherare Andrea Pazzi per ciò che ha fatto a voi e a vostro figlio, e adesso anche a Mastro Bredani, a quanto pare. Ma non metterò mai più piede nel vostro palazzo!”

“Giovanni, lo so che questa tua ostinazione sta facendo del male anche a te” insisté Rinaldo, stringendo il ragazzino tra le sue forti braccia e impedendogli di muoversi. “Sei pallido, stanco, sembra che non mangi e non dorma da settimane… Nel frattempo, io ho fatto benedire le fedi nuziali dei miei genitori da Papa Eugenio, come ti avevo promesso. Non ti ho mentito, io ti voglio veramente nel mio palazzo, al mio fianco, con l’anello di mia madre al dito. Voglio che tu appartenga a me, per sempre.”

“E Madonna Albizzi cosa ne pensa?”

“A Madonna Albizzi non interessa affatto” sorrise Rinaldo. “Lei voleva un altro figlio e adesso potrà averlo. Non vuole me e io non voglio lei. Sei tu l’unico che conta davvero per me, anche se ci ho messo tanto tempo per comprenderlo.”

Detto ciò, l’uomo si chinò e baciò Giovanni con tutta l’intensità e il desiderio che si era tenuto dentro per settimane. Voleva disperatamente sentire di nuovo quelle labbra morbide, quel corpo giovane e caldo tra le sue braccia, la serenità che provava ogni volta che stava con quel ragazzino. Giovanni avrebbe voluto respingere quel bacio, ma non riuscì a fare niente. Anche lui aveva desiderato con tutto se stesso l’uomo che adesso gli divorava la bocca con passione, non gli sembrava nemmeno vero essere di nuovo tra le sue braccia, si sentiva perdere completamente, le gambe gli tremavano, non aveva più il controllo del proprio corpo. Solo Rinaldo esisteva, e quel bacio infinito…

L’uomo si staccò appena da lui, ma continuò a tenerlo stretto.

“Adesso ti porto a Palazzo Albizzi” mormorò. “Quello è il tuo posto. Per fortuna Ormanno è da sua madre in campagna, in questi giorni, insieme alla sua sposa… è meglio che tua sorella non ti veda in queste condizioni, si preoccuperebbe per la tua salute. Ma adesso starai meglio, staremo insieme e tu ti riprenderai completamente.”

Giovanni non riusciva più nemmeno a ragionare lucidamente, era confuso e travolto. Si lasciò portare a Palazzo Albizzi e, senza sapere come, si ritrovò nella camera di Rinaldo, nel suo letto, l’uomo sopra di lui che non si stancava di baciarlo e accarezzarlo. Si perse totalmente nei suoi baci, nel contatto con il suo corpo; e quando, finalmente, si fusero assieme, Giovanni si sentì prima andare in mille pezzi, polverizzare e sciogliere tutta la rabbia che aveva accumulato in quei mesi e poi… e poi sentì che la sua anima e il suo corpo si ritrovavano, era di nuovo se stesso, era completo. Tra le braccia di Rinaldo, abbandonato totalmente a lui, alla sua passione intensa e ardente, il ragazzino dimenticava tutte le sofferenze e si sentiva nuovamente a casa.

Certo i problemi non erano finiti lì. C’era ancora da fermare Andrea Pazzi, da provare l’innocenza di Lorenzo e riconciliarlo con Cosimo. Ci sarebbero state ancora lotte e battaglie e anche incomprensioni e litigi tra lui e Rinaldo… ma in quel momento erano insieme, spazio e tempo non esistevano più.

Il resto poteva aspettare.

**Fine capitolo secondo**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_You thought we didn't know_ _  
You thought we were in the dark  
But boy your cover's blown  
'Cause we both know now, oh no  
You thought you had us both  
At your beckon call  
But now who's the joke  
And look who's laughing now…_

_(“You thought wrong” – Kelly Clarkson ft._ _Tamyra_ _Gray_ _)_

E così Rinaldo era riuscito in qualche modo a riportarsi Giovanni nel suo palazzo, ma il ragazzo non era ancora del tutto convinto e l’idea che l’uomo avesse avuto dei rapporti con la moglie lo faceva sempre infuriare ogni volta che ci pensava.

Solo che…

Solo che il problema adesso era diventato un altro: Andrea Pazzi era riuscito a ottenere il seggio alla Signoria che tanto desiderava e chi poteva sapere cosa avrebbe fatto grazie al suo nuovo potere? Avrebbe anche potuto cercare di eliminare nuovamente Rinaldo, come aveva già fatto una volta con l’imboscata dei mercenari. Sì, certo, non c’erano prove che fosse stato Pazzi ad ordinarla, ma Giovanni era certissimo che fosse andata proprio così.

Doveva a tutti i costi trovare il modo di provare che il colpevole fosse Andrea Pazzi, altrimenti la vita di Rinaldo sarebbe stata sempre in pericolo, e poi quel bastardo avrebbe finito sicuramente per rivolgere la sua malvagità anche contro la famiglia Medici. No, Giovanni non poteva permetterlo, doveva inventarsi qualcosa!

E un’idea gli venne, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato molto difficile farla accettare a Messer Cosimo e anche ad Albizzi… Ancora più difficile sarebbe stato trovare il modo di mettere Cosimo e Rinaldo nella stessa stanza affinché ascoltassero quello che lui aveva da dire.

Tuttavia Giovanni non mancava certo di iniziativa e, tra l’altro, riteneva anche che Albizzi fosse _in debito_ con lui perché lo aveva tradito… con sua moglie!

Le circostanze, inoltre, lo favorirono: era infatti venuto a conoscenza del fatto che Cosimo, in quei giorni, aveva cacciato di casa il suo fidatissimo servitore Marco Bello. Perché, non era dato sapere, ma il giovane Uberti voleva scoprirlo a tutti i costi. Quale migliore occasione, dunque, per recarsi a Palazzo Medici e, in aggiunta, trascinarvi anche Rinaldo per esporre ad entrambi il suo piano contro Andrea Pazzi?

“Messer Albizzi, dobbiamo andare immediatamente a Palazzo Medici e parlare con Messer Cosimo” gli disse quindi il ragazzo un bel mattino.

Rinaldo restò al contempo sorpreso e divertito dall’insolenza di Giovanni.

“Da quando in qua ti permetti di dire a _me_ che cosa dovrei fare?” replicò.

Giovanni finse di pensarci su un istante.

“Da quando? Beh, vediamo un po’: magari da quando vi ho salvato la vita e voi mi avete ripagato ingannandomi e spassandovela con vostra moglie. Oppure da quando voi a Firenze non siete più nessuno e rischiate ogni giorno l’esilio, mentre io sono pur sempre Giovanni degli Uberti. O magari da quando Messer Cosimo ha buttato fuori di casa il suo servitore Marco Bello…”

“Basta così, mi hai convinto” lo interruppe Albizzi, sia perché era pure lui interessato al fatto della misteriosa caduta in disgrazia dell’uomo di fiducia di Cosimo, sia perché il modo di fare insolente del ragazzino lo eccitava in modo particolare e, se avesse continuato ancora per molto, avrebbe finito per possederlo sul tavolo del suo studio senza tanti complimenti!

Così, ben presto, Giovanni e Rinaldo si presentarono al cospetto di Cosimo de’ Medici e si trovarono di fronte tutta la famiglia riunita: con Cosimo c’erano il figlio Piero e la nuora Lucrezia, la moglie Contessina e perfino Lorenzo che, a quanto pareva, non era più tenuto imprigionato nella sua stanza.

I due fratelli Medici sembravano parecchio alterati e ben poco felici di vedersi Albizzi in casa, tuttavia Giovanni non si lasciò intimidire e si piazzò davanti a Cosimo con la solita faccia tosta.

“Buongiorno, Messer Cosimo. Sono venuto qui insieme a Messer Albizzi perché ho pensato ad un modo per smascherare Andrea Pazzi e vorrei parlarne con voi e vostro fratello” disse.

“Forse non è proprio il momento migliore…” provò a dire Piero, ma Giovanni era deciso a non soprassedere.

“Fra l’altro, sono venuto a sapere che avete mandato via il vostro uomo di fiducia, Marco Bello. Forse Pazzi è responsabile anche di questo? Magari ha tentato di corromperlo, sapendo quanto vi è devoto?”

Le parole di Giovanni portarono ancora più nubi temporalesche sul viso di Cosimo, tanto che Contessina ebbe la brillante idea di lasciare la stanza, incoraggiando Lucrezia ad accompagnarla. Entrambe erano in disaccordo con Cosimo per ciò che aveva fatto, sospettando ingiustamente prima Lorenzo e adesso Marco Bello… ci provasse Giovanni a farlo ragionare!

Il Medici, non potendo fare altro, invitò il giovane Uberti e Albizzi ad accomodarsi. Lui stesso prese posto al suo scrittoio, mentre anche Piero e Lorenzo andarono a sedersi, curiosi di sapere come sarebbe andata a finire la faccenda.

“Ho ragione di credere che sia stato proprio Marco Bello ad avvelenare mio padre” rispose Cosimo, in tono duro. “Lui aveva la ricevuta dello speziale da cui è stato acquistato il veleno e sembra perfino che abbia tentato di incolpare mio fratello. Non potevo fare altro che cacciarlo.”

Giovanni crollò il capo. Non era per niente contento della piega che stavano prendendo le cose e, tanto per cambiare, sospettava che Andrea Pazzi c’entrasse qualcosa. Marco Bello aveva salvato Cosimo e i suoi familiari più di una volta, non sarebbe stato geniale farlo allontanare dai Medici con un inganno?

“Messer Cosimo, non vorrei sembrarvi scortese, ma a me pare che voi siate piuttosto incline a credere alla colpevolezza di chicchessia quando si parla dell’assassinio di vostro padre” affermò. In effetti non aveva tutti i torti, ma perfino Lorenzo sgranò gli occhi di fronte a tanta audacia! “Insomma, qualche mese fa eravate disposto a credere che il colpevole fosse Messer Albizzi, perché lui aveva avuto la geniale idea di farsi sospettare da voi; fino a qualche giorno fa, invece, tenevate prigioniero vostro fratello per lo stesso motivo e adesso tocca a Marco Bello. Accidenti, meno male che io non ero a Firenze, a quel tempo, altrimenti prima o poi avreste sospettato anche di me!”

Piero guardò l’amico come se fosse impazzito, mentre Rinaldo soffocò una mezza risata. Era vero, quello era proprio un tasto dolente per Cosimo e lui lo sapeva bene, proprio su quello aveva giocato per tormentarlo!

Inoltre, a dirla tutta, questo modo di fare di Giovanni gli faceva venire voglia di afferrarlo, schiacciarlo contro la parete e prenderlo con passione sotto gli occhi dell’intera famiglia Medici…

Però la sfacciataggine del ragazzino era tale da disarmare perfino Cosimo, che avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con lui ma non poté: in fondo Giovanni era l’unico che dicesse sempre quello che pensava, in faccia a chiunque.

“Le prove contro Marco Bello non lasciano dubbi e lui stesso non ha protestato la propria innocenza. Chi altri potrebbe essere stato?” ribatté il Medici.

“Non lo so, ma avete mai pensato a Andrea Pazzi? Voglio dire, bene o male avete sospettato di mezza Firenze e lui non vi è venuto in mente?”

Beh, ultimamente pareva che Andrea Pazzi fosse colpevole più o meno di tutti i mali dell’universo, però poi si scopriva che, in qualche modo, lui c’entrava davvero. Forse quella di Giovanni era solo una provocazione, ma se, non volendo, avesse detto la verità? Cosimo e Lorenzo si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Potrebbe essere stato davvero Pazzi?” domandò Lorenzo.

Cosimo non disse niente, rifletteva e il suo sguardo era cupo.

“Perché no?” insisté Giovanni. “Ricapitoliamo quello che sappiamo di lui fino ad ora. Era d’accordo con Messer Albizzi per mandare in rovina la vostra famiglia e, quando siete stato esiliato, ha tramato anche lui per rovesciare la Repubblica e prendere il potere. E’ chiaramente schierato contro i Medici, perciò non avrebbe potuto far assassinare vostro padre per indebolire la famiglia?”

Il ragionamento di Giovanni era sensato, Cosimo e Lorenzo dovettero convenirne.

“Se guardiamo bene, tutto quello che è accaduto finora è andato a vantaggio di Andrea Pazzi: Messer Albizzi ha perso i suoi privilegi per essersi alleato con lui che poi lo ha tradito, Mastro Bredani è stato opportunamente eliminato e Pazzi ha avuto quel seggio alla Signoria che desiderava tanto” riprese il ragazzo. “E’ possibile che siano tutte coincidenze? Tra l’altro, a Firenze girano voci secondo le quali sareste stato voi a ordinare l’attentato a Messer Albizzi, per vendicarvi della morte di vostro padre. E chi pensate che sia a mettere in giro queste voci?”

Cosimo dovette assentire, mentre i suoi occhi mandavano lampi.

“E’ vero. Anche il Papa ha preferito lasciare la nostra casa e rifugiarsi in un monastero per non essere più coinvolto con me… e ho visto Pazzi parlare con lui proprio ieri!”

“Giovanni ha ragione” mormorò Lorenzo, indignato. “E’ chiaro che Pazzi è lo stratega oscuro dietro tutti questi intrighi. Manovra le persone per non sporcarsi le mani, ma c’è sempre lui dietro calunnie, omicidi e attentati!”

Rinaldo, dal canto suo, cominciava a sentirsi vagamente un imbecille di prima categoria per essersi fatto manipolare da quella serpe che si fingeva suo amico… proprio lui che non si fidava mai di nessuno era caduto nella rete di Pazzi! Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ovviamente, ma capiva di aver fatto davvero la figura del fesso. E per poco non ci aveva rimesso la pelle.

“Il mistero dietro la morte di vostro padre, oltretutto, è andato ancora una volta a vantaggio di Andrea Pazzi, e per più di un motivo” continuò Giovanni. “A Firenze credono che voi abbiate tentato di assassinare Messer Albizzi per vendetta e non vi vedono di buon occhio; nel frattempo voi avete sospettato di vostro fratello, allontanandovi da lui, e per finire avete cacciato via Marco Bello credendolo colpevole. Senza Marco Bello al vostro fianco, voi siete più vulnerabile, Messer Cosimo, potreste cadere anche voi in un’imboscata… e chi ci guadagnerebbe? Diciamo un nome a caso?”

Più Giovanni parlava e più il volto di Cosimo si oscurava, ma non perché il ragazzo lo facesse arrabbiare. Al contrario, si rendeva conto di quanto tutto tornasse alla perfezione. Rinaldo era ormai fuori gioco, Pazzi aveva ottenuto il suo seggio alla Signoria e adesso spargeva veleno a Firenze per mettere la città contro i Medici. Lui aveva cacciato via Marco Bello e adesso non avrebbe più potuto godere della sua protezione.

Sembrava un piano diabolico e ben congegnato…

Davvero poteva essere stato concepito interamente e fin dal principio da Andrea Pazzi?

Dopo una lunga riflessione, il Medici finalmente parlò.

“Tutto quello che dici è sensato, Giovanni, ma come al solito non ci sono prove” disse. “Pazzi è stato tanto astuto da lasciare che fossero sempre altri a sporcarsi le mani per suo conto. Come potremmo smascherarlo?”

“Ecco, era proprio di questo che volevo parlare a tutti voi: io ho un piano!” dichiarò il ragazzo, trionfante.

Beh, l’ultima volta che Giovanni aveva avuto un piano si era fatto ridere dietro da tutta la Signoria proponendosi come nuovo Gonfaloniere… ma, forse, questa volta valeva la pena starlo a sentire.

“Per metterlo in atto dovremmo avere la collaborazione del Gonfaloniere, Messer Guadagni, ma credo che potremo ottenerla. In fondo è un amico della vostra famiglia, non è così?”

“Lo è sempre stato” rispose Cosimo, pensando che, in realtà, dopo le calunnie di Pazzi, poteva anche darsi che perfino Guadagni lo considerasse responsabile dell’imboscata agli Albizzi…

“Ad ogni modo, Pazzi ha ottenuto il seggio alla Signoria grazie a una vostra lettera al Gonfaloniere e sappiamo tutti molto bene che quella lettera è falsa. Messer Guadagni dovrebbe dire che ha scoperto la falsificazione e che, pertanto, Andrea Pazzi non deve avere quel seggio” spiegò il ragazzo.

“Guadagni potrebbe anche accettare, ma allora io dovrei proporre un altro candidato” obiettò Cosimo.

“Candidate me, padre” si offrì Piero, entusiasta. “Avreste dovuto propormi per quel seggio fin dal principio, senza coinvolgere Mastro Bredani. Potete farlo ora, dunque.”

Giovanni guardò l’amico con tristezza.

“Mi dispiace, Piero, ma non era questa la mia idea” disse. “Tu meriti quel seggio e sono sicuro che prima o poi lo otterrai, ma non in questo modo… altrimenti saresti in pericolo.”

“E allora chi dovrei candidare?” domandò Cosimo, turbato.

“Dovreste candidare me, Messer Cosimo” replicò Giovanni, serio. “Oh, non per davvero, a me non interessa avere un seggio alla Signoria e credo che dovrebbe essere Piero ad averlo. Ma, nel frattempo, fingere che il seggio sia assegnato a me potrebbe spingere Pazzi a scoprirsi, a commettere un’imprudenza. Finora gli è sempre andata bene, ma non continuerà così all’infinito, no?”

A quel punto intervenne Rinaldo, brusco.

“Stai dicendo che intendi fare da _esca_ per Andrea Pazzi? Ti ha dato di volta il cervello, Giovanni? Tu stesso hai detto che quell’uomo non ha scrupoli, farebbe uccidere anche te!” protestò.

“Non sarà così facile” ribatté il ragazzino, con l’ottimismo e l’incoscienza di un adolescente. “Le vostre guardie mi terranno sotto sorveglianza, Messer Cosimo, e se Pazzi dovesse tentare di farmi eliminare da uno dei suoi…”

“Non se ne parla nemmeno, io non lo permetto!” esclamò Rinaldo, fuori di sé. Andò da Giovanni e lo afferrò per un polso, stringendolo a sé. “Non lascerò che ti esponga in questo modo, per niente al mondo.”

“Voi non potete impedirmi niente, Messer Albizzi, non avete diritti su di me, questo è l’unico modo per smascherare Andrea Pazzi e io…”

“Assolutamente no, e questa è la mia ultima parola” dichiarò Albizzi. “Mi dispiace, messeri, ma dovrete trovare un altro modo per incastrare quel serpente. Giovanni non rischierà la sua vita.”

E, sotto gli occhi allibiti di Cosimo, Lorenzo e Piero, Rinaldo prese Giovanni e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza prima e da Palazzo Medici poi, nonostante le proteste vibranti e accalorate del ragazzino.

“Ma che vi è preso? Non volete che Pazzi paghi per i suoi crimini? Questo è l’unico modo, e poi voi non potete comandarmi, chi vi credete di essere? Tanto che v’importa se Pazzi mi ammazza? Voi avete la _vostra signora_ e un altro figlio in arrivo…”

Rinaldo sospinse Giovanni in un vicolo e lo imprigionò contro un muro, schiacciandolo con il suo corpo.

“Piantala di dire stupidaggini. I Medici dovranno inventarsi qualcos’altro per mandare in rovina Pazzi. E smettila con questa assurda gelosia, una volta per tutte. Io voglio te, voglio te soltanto, sei tu l’unico che conta per me e non lascerò che ti metta in pericolo, non rischierò di perderti, né ora né mai” dichiarò.

E, per impedire a Giovanni di protestare o di proporre altre _brillanti idee_ , lo avvolse in un abbraccio appassionato e lo baciò con tutta l’intensità e la passione che si era tenuto dentro fino a quel momento, divorando la sua bocca, togliendogli il respiro, fiaccando ogni sua resistenza ed energia.

Sì, avrebbero dovuto trovare un altro modo per liberarsi di Andrea Pazzi… in quel momento Giovanni non sapeva più nemmeno chi e dove fosse e di sicuro non pensava a lui!

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_But now I paid my debt  
It's time I left_

_And I don't need someone who makes me feel so bad  
And I've just enough left to help me pack my bags  
Yes I have found something I thought I lost  
I found me, I found faith, I found trust_

_You can't take this from me  
Can't you see I won't take this lying down?  
And I can hear you when you speak your poison  
Bitter words can't hurt me now, I won't take it lying down…_

_(“Lying down” – Celine Dion ft._ _Sia)_

Il piano di Giovanni non era piaciuto per niente a Rinaldo e probabilmente nemmeno a Cosimo. Tuttavia, nei giorni successivi, il Medici dovette rendersi conto che Andrea Pazzi era _veramente_ un grande problema, che niente lo avrebbe fermato, che era pericoloso quanto e più di come lo ritenesse il giovane Uberti e che, insomma, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe andata bene pur di metterlo fuori gioco.

Era trascorsa più di una settimana quando Cosimo, livido in volto, si presentò a Palazzo Albizzi, con grande disappunto di Rinaldo.

“Cosimo, non sei il benvenuto in casa mia” gli disse, tanto per mostrarsi subito _ospitale e gentile_.

L’uomo, però, non si fece scrupolo di scansare il rivale e di entrare comunque nel palazzo.

“Non è proprio il momento per le tue sciocche e insensate rivendicazioni, Rinaldo” tagliò corto. “Dobbiamo parlare immediatamente di un vero nemico, che potrebbe distruggere la mia famiglia, la tua e tutta Firenze!”

Rinaldo esitava ancora, i modi di Cosimo lo innervosivano più di quanto già non fosse.

“Insomma, devo forse ricordarti che se sei qui nel tuo palazzo è solo per merito mio?” Sì, beh, anche Cosimo sapeva essere parecchio antipatico quando voleva… “Ti ho risparmiato io la vita ed ho ottenuto dalla Signoria che i tuoi beni non fossero confiscati. Posso entrare in casa tua quando e come voglio.”

“Certo, il solito Cosimo de’ Medici che pensa di poter avere tutto quello che desidera” sibilò Rinaldo, ancora più deciso a non farlo accomodare.

“Adesso basta!” intervenne Giovanni, che aveva assistito all’ultima parte della sceneggiata e ne aveva già avuto abbastanza di quei due che si divertivano a prendersi a cornate. “Se Messer Cosimo è venuto fin qui è senza dubbio per un motivo molto grave e certo non per il _piacere della compagnia._ Sono convinto che c’entri Andrea Pazzi… per cui, Messer Albizzi, fate accomodare il vostro ospite nello studio e ascoltiamo cosa ha da dire.”

Infuriato per essersi dovuto piegare ai voleri di Cosimo e a quelli di un diciottenne impertinente, Albizzi non disse altro, inalberò un’espressione da _Sua Maestà offesa_ e condusse Cosimo e Giovanni nel suo studio in un silenzio gelido.

Non appena furono soli nella stanza, Cosimo iniziò a raccontare gli eventi di quegli ultimi giorni.

“Qualche mattina fa, mentre ero nel mio studio, Andrea Pazzi si è presentato al mio cospetto senza essere invitato” esordì, ma fu subito interrotto.

“E così tu hai pensato bene di fare lo stesso con me quest’oggi” fece ironicamente Rinaldo.

Cosimo, benché contrariato, decise di lasciarlo perdere, altrimenti non l’avrebbero finita più.

“E’ venuto per annunciarmi, trionfante, che Papa Eugenio ha deciso di togliere i suoi conti dalla mia Banca per spostarli in quella dei Pazzi, e non è finita qui” riprese l’uomo, ancora incollerito al ricordo. “Non si tratta solo di una questione di affari, anche se la mia famiglia perderebbe moltissimo senza più i conti papali… ma la cosa va ben oltre. Pazzi ha detto che il Papa non vuole affidare i suoi conti a un immorale e un assassino e poi si è permesso apprezzamenti negativi sulla statua del David che ho nel cortile interno del mio palazzo, quella di Donatello. Anche lui, esattamente come te, Rinaldo, ha insinuato che sia una scultura lasciva e che suggerisca pensieri esecrabili nelle menti dei fiorentini. Quel che è peggio è che pare che il Papa sia d’accordo con lui!”

“Oh, ma che bello, a quanto pare siete tutti _critici d’arte_ qui a Firenze!” commentò sardonico Giovanni, che non era riuscito a trattenersi. “Possibile che nemmeno il Papa conosca la Bibbia? David era un fanciullo quando sconfisse Golia!”

“Pazzi afferma che Sua Santità è rimasto perplesso venendo a sapere che David è stato raffigurato nudo e con i lineamenti femminei” spiegò Cosimo, disgustato dal bigottismo dei suoi concittadini.

“Allora, mi dispiace dirlo, ma anche Papa Eugenio è un bigotto e un ignorante. Nei tempi antichi gli eroi combattevano perlopiù nudi, basti pensare a quanto si racconta della guerra tra Achei e Troiani nell’ _Eccidio di Troia_ di Darete Frigio” replicò il ragazzino, dimostrando una grande conoscenza dei miti classici e una non comune passione per quel tipo di storie… probabilmente ereditata dalla famiglia Uberti! ***** “E nella Bibbia David è descritto come un ragazzino, per cui non c’è nulla di strano che sia raffigurato come tale. Messer Albizzi, ricordate cosa dissi _a voi_ a questo proposito quando accusaste Messer Cosimo alla Signoria?”

Rinaldo lo ricordava fin troppo bene e ripensandoci avrebbe voluto dimostrargli lì, nel suo stesso studio, quali e quante immagini perverse gli fossero venute alla mente… non per colpa del David quanto per l’insolenza di Giovanni. Tuttavia decise di rimandare tutto ad un momento più opportuno, magari quando Cosimo se ne fosse andato.

“Sì, lo rammento” disse con una strana voce.

“Non volevo credere alle parole di Pazzi, così mi sono recato io stesso al monastero dove il Papa è ospite” riprese il Medici, ancora incredulo. “Volevo che mi dicesse lui stesso di aver deciso di affidare i conti papali alla Banca Pazzi. Ebbene, era proprio così. Papa Eugenio mi ha accusato di aver ordinato l’attentato contro gli Albizzi, ha insistito perché lo confessassi dicendo di temere per la mia anima immortale!”

“E’ chiaro che Andrea Pazzi gli ha avvelenato la mente con le sue bugie, come ha fatto con tutta Firenze” disse Giovanni, imbronciato. “Ma il Papa è così ingenuo da credere a lui invece che a voi?”

“A quanto pare ha saputo essere molto convincente. Io ho tentato di tutto, mi sono offerto di finanziare un grande esercito che scacciasse i Visconti da Roma purché lasciasse i suoi conti nella mia Banca, gli ho spiegato che la Banca Pazzi non potrebbe allestire un esercito così in fretta… ma non è servito a niente. Sua Santità ha dichiarato in modo molto chiaro che _il banchiere del Papa non può essere un omicida e un immorale_.”

“Ma senti questo! Forse Visconti non ha tutti i torti a voler insediare un altro Papa di suo gusto a Roma, questo deve essersi rincretinito un bel po’ con l’età se dice una cosa simile!” esclamò Giovanni, lasciando stupefatti sia Cosimo che Rinaldo per la sua audacia piuttosto blasfema. Anche se, a dirla tutta, non si sbagliava affatto… “Non vuole che il banchiere del Papa sia un omicida e un immorale e pensa di affidare i suoi conti ad Andrea Pazzi… che è appunto un omicida e un immorale di prima categoria! Ha perso il cervello? Bisogna che qualcuno lo faccia ragionare, altrimenti vado a dirglielo io e…”

“No, no, non servirebbe a niente!” lo fermò Cosimo, improvvisamente preoccupato che Giovanni potesse addirittura peggiorare le cose. Ci mancava solo che andasse dal Papa accusandolo di essere improvvisamente _rincoglionito_ , così almeno sarebbe finito giustiziato per eresia e la famiglia Medici, come amica e protettrice di un eretico, avrebbe fatto la stessa fine! “Ho tentato di parlargli in tutti i modi, di convincerlo, di fargli capire che si stava sbagliando sul mio conto e, soprattutto, su quello di Pazzi, ma non mi ha ascoltato… quell’uomo gli ha davvero avvelenato la mente con le sue calunnie.”

“Quindi voi siete venuto qui perché adesso il mio piano non vi sembra più tanto assurdo, Messer Cosimo?” suggerì il giovane Uberti. “Ve l’avevo detto che non esiste altro modo per fermare Pazzi e che quell’uomo è veramente molto pericoloso. Ha raggirato perfino Papa Eugenio!”

Cosimo chinò il capo, rassegnato.

“E’ vero, sono venuto qui per mettere a punto il piano di Giovanni” ammise. “Non piace nemmeno a me rischiare la sua vita, ma le cose vanno peggiorando sempre più e non vedo davvero cos’altro potremmo fare per impedire a quell’uomo di distruggere Firenze e tutti noi.”

“Come ho già detto giorni fa, non se ne parla neanche” ribadì deciso Rinaldo. “Giovanni non metterà a rischio la sua vita, io non lo permetterò.”

“Non c’è altro modo, Rinaldo” insisté Cosimo. “E fortunatamente sono riuscito almeno a convincere Messer Guadagni a tentare questa strada, a fingere di voler togliere il seggio a Pazzi per concederlo a Giovanni. Dopodomani si terrà una riunione della Signoria durante la quale il Gonfaloniere esporrà la sua decisione, quindi…”

“Possiamo tentare un’altra strada, prima!” lo interruppe Rinaldo, alzandosi in piedi. “Papa Eugenio è mio amico da tanti anni, ascolterà me anche se non ha voluto ascoltare te. Gli racconterò tutto, gli spiegherò che Pazzi appoggiava il mio tentativo di rovesciare la Repubblica e che poi mi ha venduto al Gonfaloniere all’ultimo momento. Gli dirò che sospetto che sia stato proprio lui a ordinare l’attentato contro me e mio figlio, perché non potessi dire la verità sul suo coinvolgimento. Gli farò capire che razza di uomo è davvero Andrea Pazzi e che non deve assolutamente sposare la sua causa, che è lui il vero omicida in tutta questa storia.”

Fu la volta di Giovanni di restare senza parole… doveva essere più o meno la prima volta in tutta la sua vita!

Anche Cosimo, tuttavia, era rimasto molto stupito da quell’offerta così spontanea e generosa di Rinaldo. Fosse stato ai giorni nostri, avrebbe pensato che il vero Rinaldo fosse stato rapito dagli alieni e che quello fosse soltanto un clone.

“Rinaldo, sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Sua Santità è veramente stato plagiato da Pazzi e probabilmente non ascolterà nemmeno te” disse il Medici, ancora piuttosto spiazzato.

“Siamo amici da molti anni, mentre conosce Pazzi da poco. In ogni caso, posso almeno tentare e credo di avere buone probabilità di riuscita” replicò Albizzi.

“Tuttavia, anche se riuscissi a convincere il Papa a non concedere i suoi conti a Pazzi, questo non ci aiuterebbe a dimostrare la sua colpevolezza” sottolineò Cosimo. “Abbiamo bisogno di prove concrete per smascherare quell’infido.”

“Quindi tu saresti disposto a mettere in pericolo Giovanni, usandolo come esca e rischiando che Pazzi possa farlo uccidere? Sapevo che eri un uomo meschino e senza scrupoli, Cosimo, ma adesso stai superando ogni limite” s’infuriò Rinaldo. “Andrò a parlare con Sua Santità domani stesso, gli farò comprendere che uomo pericoloso e malvagio sia Andrea Pazzi e, a quel punto, potremo denunciarlo alla Signoria con l’appoggio del Papa, senza coinvolgere Giovanni in tutto questo.”

“E sia, facciamo anche questo tentativo” concesse Cosimo, “ma, se nemmeno le tue parole riusciranno a far cambiare idea a Papa Eugenio, saremo costretti a tentare comunque con il piano di Giovanni.”

“Io non ho paura, sono disposto a rischiare pur di incastrare quel serpente” iniziò a dire il ragazzo, ma Albizzi non voleva nemmeno sentirlo.

“Tu non rischierai niente, te l’ho già detto e ripetuto. Non permetterò mai che la tua vita sia messa in pericolo” esclamò l’uomo.

Cosimo, nonostante tutto, sembrava placato rispetto a quando era arrivato. Chissà, forse il Papa avrebbe ascoltato davvero le parole del suo amico di vecchia data Rinaldo Albizzi e avrebbe deciso di non appoggiare più Pazzi. A quel punto, con il pontefice dalla loro parte, i Medici avrebbero avuto più facilmente ragione di lui anche davanti alla Signoria. Valeva la pena tentare.

Il Medici si congedò da Rinaldo e Giovanni e, quando era ancora sulla soglia del portone d’ingresso, si rivolse ad Albizzi.

“Per quanto possa valere, ti ringrazio per quello che ti sei offerto di fare. Sua Santità ha molto affetto per te e, comunque, ti starà a sentire senza essere prevenuto nei tuoi confronti” disse.

Un lampo passò negli occhi di Rinaldo.

“Non illuderti, non lo faccio né per te né per la tua famiglia” dichiarò. “Lo faccio solo perché non voglio che Giovanni rischi la vita.”

Allontanandosi da Palazzo Albizzi, Cosimo pensò che non aveva importanza il motivo, ciò che contava era che, per la prima volta, Rinaldo avrebbe collaborato con lui parlando con il Papa. Se lo faceva perché si era addolcito trovandosi accanto quel ragazzino, tanto meglio, in fondo era stato lui a _regalarglielo_ due anni prima!

“Messer Albizzi, fate bene a parlare con il Papa e vorrei venire con voi per spiegargli anch’io un paio di cose…” disse subito Giovanni, quando rimase solo con Rinaldo.

L’uomo lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi lo afferrò e lo strinse a sé con ardore, baciandolo profondamente e sollevandolo da terra.

“Credo che sia meglio che tu non parli con Sua Santità” mormorò, con voce roca e tra un bacio e l’altro. “Probabilmente finiresti per peggiorare la situazione.”

Sempre continuando a baciarlo, se lo portò in camera da letto. Il suo modo di fare lo aveva acceso per tutto il colloquio e, comunque, voleva anche sentirselo tra le braccia, assicurarsi che non gli sarebbe accaduto niente di male. Ogni giorno di più si rendeva conto di quanto quel ragazzino insolente fosse importante per lui, era ormai diventato parte della sua vita, molto più della moglie, del figlio in arrivo e persino di Ormanno.

Giovanni non voleva proprio capirlo, ma per lui era diventato la persona più preziosa della sua intera esistenza.

Una volta che furono nella stanza da letto di Rinaldo, l’uomo lo strinse ancora più forte a sé, affondandogli una mano nei capelli e cingendolo con l’altro braccio, baciandolo sempre più profondamente, con passione e intensità, esplorando la sua bocca. Lo sospinse delicatamente sul letto e continuò a baciarlo, mettendosi sopra di lui, premendogli una mano sulla nuca per attirarlo contro di sé; con l’altra mano iniziò a frugarlo sotto le vesti, a sfiorare e accarezzare il suo corpo, desiderando soltanto perdersi in lui, senza interrompere neanche per un istante l’unione delle loro bocche e dei loro respiri affannati. Si unirono in un impeto appassionato di bisogno e desiderio, dimenticando intrighi e pericoli, abbandonando il mondo reale per entrare in una dimensione fatta solo di baci, corpi, sfioramenti, l’uno per l’altro in quel momento e per l’eternità. Anche Giovanni non riuscì più a ricordare per quale motivo ce l’avesse tanto con Rinaldo, null’altro esisteva più e lui si sentiva gonfiare il cuore e tremare i polsi per il sentimento assoluto e totale che provava per quell’uomo e che lo perdeva completamente.

Alla fine, i due rimasero stretti, aggrappati l’uno all’altro come a volersi reciprocamente proteggere. Rinaldo non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse piacevole sentire il calore e la tenerezza di Giovanni che gli restava abbracciato e completamente affidato, dopo avergli appagato i sensi e incendiato il cuore.

Quel ragazzo gli aveva rivoluzionato la vita, lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili e adesso toccava a lui occuparsene. Non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno al mondo di fare del male al suo prezioso e impertinente ragazzino!

**Fine capitolo quarto**

*** _L’eccidio di Troia_ di Darete Frigio era l’opera più conosciuta durante il Medioevo e il primo Rinascimento riguardante la guerra di Troia poiché era l’unica in latino. Il poema omerico “Iliade”, invece, sarà tradotto dal greco dagli umanisti rinascimentali solo nella seconda metà del Quattrocento. Era possibile che Giovanni avesse ascoltato queste storie, sicuramente molto famose e amate dalla sua famiglia, poiché gli Uberti erano una famiglia particolarmente appassionata di opere classiche (per questo furono accusati di essere eretici).**


	5. Capitolo quinto

**Capitolo quinto**

_Well, I tell 'em, tell 'em, yeah, you're nothing to me  
I tell 'em that you, you're just another  
You're just like any other  
Well, I try to sell 'em but they ain't buyin' it  
Baby they see me start to stutter when they ask if you're my lover_

_I'm losing sleep, what's gotten into me  
I'm usually never this weak baby_

_Don't go ruinin', ruinin' my, my bad reputation  
Don't go tellin' 'em, tellin' 'em all the plans we've been makin'  
'Cause everyone knows that I don't cry  
You never see stars shining in my eyes  
Ruinin', ruinin' my my bad reputation oh no…_

_(“Bad reputation” – Kelly Clarkson)_

Rinaldo aveva detto a Giovanni che non intendeva assolutamente portarlo al monastero per il suo incontro con Papa Eugenio, prevedeva infatti che il ragazzino avrebbe perso la pazienza e, con la sua solita sfacciataggine, avrebbe finito per offendere Sua Santità e rovinare tutto. Quando, tuttavia, il mattino dopo l’uomo si stava preparando a partire per recarsi in visita dal Papa, Giovanni gli si presentò davanti con aria decisa e Albizzi comprese che sarebbe stata dura…

“Giovanni, ne abbiamo già parlato e non credo sia opportuno che tu venga con me al cospetto di Sua Santità” provò a dire.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece più cupo.

“Ma io ci ho pensato bene e non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarvi andare da solo” dichiarò. “Vi prometto che non aprirò bocca e non dirò nulla di inappropriato a Sua Santità, ma io _devo_ venire con voi ad ogni costo.”

 _Sì, certo, lo immagino già che non aprirai bocca_ , pensò l’uomo con un sorrisetto.

“Si può almeno sapere perché hai questa necessità così impellente?” gli chiese divertito.

“Messer Albizzi, devo proprio dirvelo?” replicò Giovanni con l’aria di chi spiega cose ovvie ad un perfetto deficiente. “Sapete bene quanto me che il nostro nemico è Andrea Pazzi e quant’è pericoloso. Ha già tentato una volta di farvi uccidere e _se non ci fossi stato io_ a suggerirvi di farvi proteggere sarebbe stata la fine per voi e vostro figlio. E adesso voi state per andare da Sua Santità a rivelare i suoi loschi piani e pensate che Pazzi ve lo lascerà fare senza tentare di fermarvi? Io _non vi lascio da solo_!”

Rinaldo era al contempo intenerito ed eccitato da quell’insolito atteggiamento: quel ragazzino voleva fare l’offeso con lui e lo aveva respinto fino a pochi giorni prima per via di ciò che era successo con sua moglie… ma adesso sembrava che non si accorgesse nemmeno di rivelargli apertamente i suoi sentimenti in tutta la loro profondità!

“Non sarò solo, ragazzino, se te lo sei dimenticato” rispose Rinaldo. “Le guardie mi scorteranno ovunque andrò, sono comunque sotto custodia. Non credo che Pazzi manderebbe qualche suo sicario contro le guardie della Signoria!”

“Avete già sottovalutato quell’uomo fin troppe volte. Io vengo con voi” affermò deciso Giovanni, come se la sua protezione, in fin dei conti, fosse ancora più importante di quella di una mezza dozzina di guardie armate!

Albizzi circondò le spalle di Giovanni con un braccio, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò a lungo, inebriandosi del suo profumo, della morbidezza delle sue labbra e del dolce tepore del suo corpo. In mezzo a tanto male e a tanti pericoli sentiva di aver bisogno ogni giorno di più della vicinanza di quel giovane sfacciato e insolente… ma anche tanto capace di amare e di dimostrare con i fatti i suoi sentimenti.

Così, alla fine, partirono insieme per andare a parlare con il Papa, scortati dalle guardie della Signoria.

Rinaldo poteva soltanto sperare che Giovanni tenesse fede alla sua promessa e non si mettesse a dire in faccia a Sua Santità che era un _rincoglionito_ o cose del genere perché aveva prestato fede alle parole di un essere infido e malvagio come Andrea Pazzi!

Le paure di Giovanni, tuttavia, risultarono infondate, ma solo fino ad un certo punto e lui non poteva saperlo. Ovviamente Pazzi teneva d’occhio tutti loro e, altrettanto ovviamente, non avrebbe avuto piacere di sapere che Albizzi voleva parlare con il Papa e raccontare tutta la storia secondo la sua versione dei fatti… Però, nel frattempo, anche i Medici avevano deciso di muoversi contro di lui: Cosimo era partito per Roma con il suo contabile Ugo e la ferma decisione di allestire un esercito che avrebbe sconfitto le truppe del Duca Visconti e riportato il pontefice al suo posto. Sperava, così, che Papa Eugenio avrebbe capito le sue buone intenzioni e che avrebbe lasciato i suoi conti alla Banca Medici invece che spostarli a Pazzi. Lorenzo, invece, stava setacciando Firenze a caccia di prove che avrebbero dimostrato, senza ombra di dubbio, che dietro l’attentato agli Albizzi e l’assassinio di Mastro Bredani c’erano mercenari pagati da Pazzi per fargli ottenere quel famoso seggio alla Signoria (Lorenzo sperava, già che c’era, di trovare anche le prove che Pazzi avesse ordinato l’assassinio di suo padre, così avrebbe risolto tre misteri in una volta sola!).

Andrea Pazzi era tante cose ma, per fortuna, non aveva _il dono dell’ubiquità_ e nemmeno abbastanza risorse per fermare contemporaneamente Rinaldo, Cosimo e Lorenzo. Doveva decidere contro quale dei tre concentrare le proprie forze e, tra tutti, Albizzi sembrava il meno pericoloso. In fondo, che contava ciò che avrebbe detto al Papa? Va bene che erano vecchi amici, ma Sua Santità avrebbe potuto anche non credergli, così come non aveva creduto alle parole del Medici, che prima ammirava. Le intenzioni di Cosimo e Lorenzo erano molto più dannose per lui e avrebbe dovuto impegnare i suoi uomini per fermarli… che Rinaldo parlasse pure con il Papa, dunque. Tanto, come minimo, con lui ci sarebbe stato anche quell’impertinente chiacchierone del _suo pupillo_ ed era molto probabile che, con il suo caratterino, quel piccolo sciocco si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che avrebbe offeso Sua Santità. A quel punto, la credibilità di Albizzi sarebbe andata letteralmente a _farsi benedire_!

E così Rinaldo e Giovanni raggiunsero il monastero in cui si trovava Papa Eugenio senza intoppi e si presentarono al suo cospetto. Come aveva promesso, Giovanni si mise in disparte per non avere nemmeno la tentazione di intervenire nella conversazione e lasciò che fosse Albizzi a raccontare la sua storia al pontefice.

“Santità, sono qui per rivelarvi delle cose che voi non sapete sull’uomo al quale volete affidare i vostri conti, Andrea Pazzi” iniziò Rinaldo, dopo aver baciato l’anello del pontefice e avergli rivolto il suo saluto ossequioso. “So che mi sono macchiato di una grave colpa contro la Signoria di Firenze, ma so anche che posso contare sulla vostra lealtà e amicizia e spero davvero che potrete credere alle mie parole.”

Papa Eugenio, che si era mostrato tanto freddo con Cosimo, sembrava maggiormente bendisposto nei confronti dell’amico di vecchia data… soprattutto considerato il fatto che Albizzi aveva sempre fatto di tutto per mettere i Medici in cattiva luce, si era perfino dichiarato disposto a morire piuttosto che dover essere debitore a Cosimo e adesso veniva fin qui per _difenderlo_? La cosa era talmente incredibile da sembrare vera! Perché mai, altrimenti, Rinaldo avrebbe parlato _in favore_ dei Medici?

Forse stava per giungere l’Apocalisse…

“Non voglio minimizzare ciò che ho fatto, confesso di aver tramato per far esiliare Cosimo de’ Medici e, saputo del suo ritorno, di aver cercato di rovesciare la Signoria e prendere il potere” continuò Albizzi. “A mia parziale discolpa posso dire che ritenevo che il governo di Cosimo avrebbe corrotto Firenze e che il mio colpo di Stato sarebbe stato per il bene della città… ma la cosa più importante è che non ero solo in questo mio tentativo. Un uomo mi ha appoggiato per tutto il tempo, mi ha concesso i suoi uomini e le sue risorse, una volta rovesciata la Signoria avrei lasciato che quest’uomo governasse al mio fianco… ma lui mi ha tradito, mi ha consegnato al Gonfaloniere quando ha capito che il piano sarebbe fallito ed è così riuscito a rimanere con le mani pulite. Quest’uomo, Santità, è Messer Andrea Pazzi, che consideravo un amico e un alleato e che invece ha cercato di farmi uccidere più di una volta.”

 _Non avrei potuto dirlo meglio_ , pensò Giovanni, compiaciuto, _si vede che, stando con me, Messer Albizzi ha imparato a farsi ascoltare!_

In effetti sembrava proprio che il Papa fosse rimasto colpito dalle parole di Albizzi. Lo conosceva bene, sapeva quanto il suo odio per Cosimo fosse profondo e anche ingiustificato. Se adesso era lì per accusare un altro dell’imboscata contro di lui non era certo per amicizia nei confronti del Medici e tanto meno per favorire la sua Banca!

“Non conosco molto bene Messer Pazzi, ma quando è venuto a parlarmi sembrava sincero ed è stato molto chiaro sul fatto che l’attentato ai vostri danni è stato ordinato da Cosimo de’ Medici” obiettò il Papa.

“Ma non vi siete chiesto, Santità, come facesse a saperlo? Lui non è certo amico e confidente di Cosimo e vi posso assicurare che, quando i Medici vogliono rovinare qualcuno, sanno farlo perfettamente e in modi del tutto insospettabili” ah, ecco, sembrava troppo strano che Rinaldo non infilasse dentro una qualche accusa ai Medici, dopo tutto! “Se Cosimo avesse pianificato l’inganno per uccidere me e Ormanno, adesso non sarei qui a raccontarlo, di questo statene certo. Al contrario, devo… beh… sono costretto ad ammettere che lui ci ha… beh, insomma… ci ha salvato la vita. Sono state le sue guardie a scortarci durante il viaggio e ad uccidere i mercenari che ci volevano morti.”

Ammettere questo, per Rinaldo, fu più faticoso che scalare l’Himalaya!

Tuttavia, proprio per questo motivo il Papa comprese che l’uomo non stava mentendo.

“E Pazzi avrebbe fatto tutto questo per ottenere un seggio alla Signoria?” domandò Eugenio IV, assai turbato.

“Andrea Pazzi vuole dominare Firenze, ma vuole farlo da solo. Tutto ciò che ha fatto finora è stato avvicinarsi passo dopo passo alla sua meta finale: prima ha fatto cadere in disgrazia me sia per avere il mio seggio che per mettermi a tacere e solo grazie a… beh, sì, l’ho detto prima… non è riuscito a eliminarmi” riprese Rinaldo, “e adesso che ha ottenuto il seggio alla Signoria sta cercando di distruggere anche i Medici, mettendo in giro voci false su Cosimo e cercando di impadronirsi dei vostri conti. Se gli permetterete anche questa mossa, cos’altro potrà fermarlo?”

“Se quest’uomo è malvagio e senza scrupoli come dite voi, troverà un modo per conquistare il potere anche senza avere i conti della Chiesa di Roma” rilevò il pontefice.

“Ma avete detto voi stesso che il banchiere del Papa non può essere un uomo infido e immorale” gli rammentò Albizzi, “dunque come potete accettarlo, adesso che sapete tutto ciò che ha fatto?”

Il Papa sembrava molto colpito dalle parole di Albizzi, soprattutto perché questa faccenda, a quanto pareva, lo aveva spinto a intercedere per i Medici, cosa che Eugenio IV era convinto non sarebbe accaduta nemmeno in mille anni! Che motivi avrebbe avuto per mentire? Aiutare Cosimo? Quando mai?

“Dovrò rifletterci ancora, Rinaldo, ma vi prometto che non prenderò decisioni avventate” rispose infine il pontefice. “Non ho motivi per dubitare delle vostre parole e adesso comprendo che non potrei mai cedere i miei conti a un uomo come Andrea Pazzi. Tuttavia… nemmeno la posizione di Cosimo de’ Medici è molto chiara e devo ammettere che sono rimasto assai deluso dal suo comportamento. Temo che nemmeno lui sia degno di essere il banchiere del Papa. Dovrò pregare molto e spero che Dio mi illuminerà sulla decisione da prendere.”

“Vi ringrazio, Santità” disse Rinaldo, chinandosi a baciare nuovamente l’anello papale prima di congedarsi.

 _Bene, speriamo che come prima cosa Dio lo illumini tanto da allontanarsi il più possibile da Pazzi_ , disse tra sé Giovanni, che faceva una gran fatica a mantenere la promessa fatta di non parlare. Per fortuna era ormai ora di lasciare il monastero!

La missione di Rinaldo Albizzi era dunque… compiuta per metà. Il Papa aveva iniziato a nutrire forti dubbi su Pazzi e non voleva più concedere i conti alla sua Banca, tuttavia non sembrava ancora fidarsi nemmeno di Cosimo e, dunque, avrebbe probabilmente mantenuto i conti della Chiesa presso la Banca Medici finché non avesse trovato un terzo banchiere di sua fiducia.

In tutta sincerità, ad Albizzi non fregava un beneamato delle sorti della Banca Medici, anzi! La cosa importante era che Sua Santità non avrebbe più appoggiato Andrea Pazzi e che, quindi, la Signoria avrebbe potuto cominciare a indagare seriamente su di lui. Certo, proprio per quello Lorenzo de’ Medici, nel frattempo, era in cerca di prove…

Rinaldo e Giovanni, sempre scortati dalle guardie, fecero ritorno a Palazzo Albizzi.

“Non credevo che saresti riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa come avevi promesso” commentò divertito l’uomo non appena fu solo con Giovanni.

“Voi mi sottovalutate, Messer Albizzi, lo avete sempre fatto” replicò ironico il ragazzo. “Tuttavia, se voi siete riuscito a difendere Cosimo de’ Medici davanti a Sua Santità, io potevo ben starmene zitto per qualche ora. Quello sì che è stato un vero e proprio _miracolo_!”

L’insolenza di Giovanni accendeva sempre Rinaldo. Lo afferrò e lo strinse tra le braccia, per poi zittirlo ancora una volta a furia di baci sempre più intimi e profondi.

Era vero, non aveva fatto altro che sottovalutare Giovanni e per questo aveva anche rischiato di perderlo. Il ragazzo non voleva ammettere apertamente i suoi sentimenti, ma le sue scenate di gelosia verso Madonna Albizzi e la volontà di stare accanto a lui sempre, in ogni momento, per accertarsi che non gli accadesse nulla parlavano chiaro.

Rinaldo non sapeva come sarebbe finita quella storia, non sapeva se sarebbero riusciti a smascherare Pazzi e, a dirla tutta, non sapeva nemmeno cosa sarebbe accaduto quando il figlio che sua moglie aspettava fosse nato… probabilmente Giovanni ne avrebbe fatto di nuovo una questione di Stato e chissà se questa volta sarebbe riuscito a farsi perdonare?

L’amore del ragazzino era totalizzante, lo rendeva capace di fare qualsiasi cosa per lui, ma anche di allontanarsi per sempre, se si fosse sentito trascurato. Non conosceva mezze misure.

Tuttavia non era quello il momento di pensarci. La visita al Papa era andata bene e adesso Rinaldo voleva soltanto concedersi lunghi e appassionati istanti per perdersi sulle labbra e nel sapore del suo Giovanni: qualsiasi altra preoccupazione, ostacolo o turbamento, quindi, venne spazzato via, sopraffatto dalla forza dell’amore e del desiderio.

**Fine capitolo quinto**


	6. Capitolo sesto

**Capitolo sesto**

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one to notice?  
I can't be the only one who's learned_

_I don't want to be anything  
Other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me!_

_(“I don’t want to be” – Gavin DeGraw)_

Il tempo trascorreva in fretta mentre Giovanni e i due fratelli Medici cercavano il modo di smascherare Andrea Pazzi e punirlo, finalmente, per quel delinquente che era!

Però, poiché i mesi passavano, alla fine accadde qualcosa che si rivelò molto bello per qualcuno, ma altrettanto devastante per altri e soprattutto per una persona in particolare…

Cosa accadde di tanto significativo? Beh, è ovvio, nacque il secondo figlio di Rinaldo e Madonna Albizzi, quello che la donna aveva tanto desiderato. Per la precisione, era una bambina e fu chiamata Susanna. *****

Rinaldo aveva più volte dichiarato di non avere il minimo interesse per sua moglie ed era perfettamente sincero quando lo diceva, però… eh, però quando venne a sapere che Alessandra aveva dato alla luce una bambina non poté rimanere indifferente alla bella notizia e partì immediatamente per la campagna, con il permesso del Gonfaloniere, per abbracciare la sua piccola.

Diciamoci la verità, la risposta di Albizzi all’avvenimento era del tutto giustificata e naturale, ma Giovanni da quell’orecchio non ci voleva proprio sentire: per lui la partenza di Rinaldo fu un altro vero e proprio tradimento, come se fosse andato dalla moglie per rimettersi assieme a lei. Ne fu terribilmente addolorato e deluso e, come faceva sempre, reagì nascondendo la sofferenza dietro una rabbia furiosa. L’uomo gli aveva detto che sarebbe tornato presto, che voleva solo stare un po’ con la figlia appena nata ma che lui era sempre nei suoi pensieri; gli aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto in campagna solo pochi giorni e che, se voleva, poteva anche raggiungerlo. Giovanni, però, non ne volle sapere, non rispose nemmeno ai saluti affettuosi di Rinaldo e ostentò un’aria gelida e offesa, da principino oltraggiato. Poi, non appena Albizzi, scortato dalle guardie della Signoria, si fu allontanato da palazzo a cavallo, il ragazzino, da vero adolescente geloso e infuriato, si sfogò dapprima facendo a pezzi due o tre vasi preziosi appartenenti alla famiglia, quindi lasciò il palazzo, sbattendo la porta, e si diresse verso Palazzo Medici intenzionato a non rimettere mai più piede a casa di Rinaldo nemmeno se fosse stato l’ultimo rifugio sulla Terra!

E, in effetti, i vari casini che si stavano abbattendo anche su Palazzo Medici servirono, almeno per un po’, a distrarre Giovanni dalla sua rabbia e dal suo dolore.

Sappiamo già che Marco Bello era stato cacciato da Cosimo, accusato di aver assassinato suo padre. Nel frattempo, Cosimo si stava preparando per andare a parlare con il vescovo Vitelleschi, il capo dell’esercito papale: gli avrebbe offerto il denaro necessario per rafforzare l’esercito e riportare il pontefice a Roma.

Ma c’era anche una notizia felice che attendeva Giovanni a Palazzo Medici.

Piero e Lucrezia gli andarono incontro, molto emozionati, e il giovane amico gli raccontò la bella novità.

“Giovanni, voglio che tu sia il primo a saperlo!” disse Piero, con gli occhi che gli brillavano. “Domattina andrò a parlare alla Signoria per proporre una nuova tassa che serva a finanziare l’esercito papale… e sarò io a parlare davanti a tutti, mio padre si fida di me, mi ha detto di sostenere la causa dei Medici! Lui non ci sarà nemmeno, perché è partito per Roma, quindi sarò io il rappresentante della famiglia. Voglio che tu sia presente, ti voglio accanto a me quando parlerò ai membri della Signoria. Purtroppo Lucrezia non potrà presenziare, ma tu devi esserci, Giovanni!”

“Ma certo, ne sarò felicissimo” rispose il ragazzo, davvero contento per l’amico che finalmente aveva la fiducia del padre. “Mi raccomando, non lasciarti intimidire da quelle persone e, tanto meno, da Andrea Pazzi, che farà di tutto per zittirti. Ricordati come hai visto parlare _me_ alla Signoria, io non ho mai avuto soggezione di nessuno.”

“Eh, sì, me lo ricordo bene” rise Piero. “Mi ispirerò al tuo modo di fare e sono certo che farò una bella figura!”

“E, se Pazzi dovesse infastidirti troppo, ci penserò io a rimetterlo a posto…” minacciò Giovanni, già pronto a saltare alla gola dell’uomo.

“No, no, non ce ne sarà bisogno!” replicò Piero, ridendo ancora più forte.

“Sono certissima che Piero parlerà in modo convincente e tu stesso ne rimarrai incantato, Giovanni” intervenne Lucrezia. Voleva bene al giovane amico, ma sperava anche che non si mettesse in mezzo con la sua insolenza… avrebbe potuto rovinare ogni cosa!

“Va bene, io non aprirò bocca, ma tu distruggilo, quell’Andrea Pazzi!”

“Non vedo l’ora!” esclamò Piero.

Così, il giorno dopo, Lucrezia accompagnò Piero e Giovanni al Palazzo della Signoria, baciò il marito facendogli coraggio e attese fuori. I due giovani entrarono e bisogna dire che Piero, oltre che rifrancato per la fiducia che il padre aveva dimostrato di nutrire in lui, si sentiva anche particolarmente deciso grazie alle parole affettuose della moglie e alla presenza di Giovanni accanto a lui. Aveva visto molte volte l’amico prendere la parola davanti ai membri della Signoria, l’aveva visto incosciente e sfacciato, l’aveva visto anche osteggiato e minacciato da Pazzi e dallo stesso Gonfaloniere, eppure lui non si era mai arreso.

 _Io non sarò da meno_ , giurò Piero a se stesso.

Così, sotto lo sguardo ammirato di Giovanni, il giovane Medici presentò alla Signoria la proposta della sua famiglia: una nuova tassa per finanziare un esercito che avrebbe riportato il Papa a Roma. Giovanni era felice di vedere che, nonostante i mugugni e le risatine della maggior parte dei membri, Piero non era affatto intimidito e anzi difendeva la sua posizione con calma, decisione e pacatezza, in un modo molto simile a quello di suo padre Cosimo. Anche il Gonfaloniere, infatti, rimase favorevolmente colpito da Piero e, quando alcuni cercarono di interromperlo, protestando che non volevano altre tasse, fu proprio Messer Guadagni a difenderlo e a zittire chi lo osteggiava, invitandolo a proseguire.

Poi, appunto, si intromise Andrea Pazzi.

“Perché Cosimo de’ Medici non è qui a presentare la sua proposta personalmente e ha mandato suo figlio a farsi umiliare?” disse in tono caustico, sorridendo di scherno di fronte al giovane Medici. “Ve lo dico io il perché: si vergogna. Cosimo non ha il coraggio di richiedere nuove tasse ai nobili e ai mercanti solo per fare bella figura davanti a Sua Santità!”

Giovanni avrebbe voluto azzannare alla giugulare Pazzi: quel modo di fare era proprio ciò che più metteva in crisi Piero… ma non questa volta. Il giovane si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso fiero e poi si rivolse a lui e a tutta la Signoria.

“Mio padre non è qui perché è già a Roma, a prendere accordi con il vescovo Vitelleschi: la famiglia Medici ha donato quarantamila fiorini per rafforzare l’esercito papale” spiegò con orgoglio. “E queste nuove tasse non dovranno essere i nobili e i mercanti a pagarle.”

“Ah, no? Allora Cosimo de’ Medici vuole farle pagare ai poveri?” domandò sprezzante Pazzi.

“Questa domanda rispecchia esattamente tutta la vostra intelligenza” commentò Giovanni, che proprio non era riuscito a trattenersi. Qualcuno rise, ma Piero aveva la risposta pronta anche per quello.

“No, affatto: saranno le Banche di Firenze a pagare questa tassa, saranno le Banche ad aiutare il Papa a tornare a Roma” dichiarò.

Pazzi non riuscì a replicare a questa affermazione tanto inaspettata, ma la sua espressione parlava per lui. I Medici lo avevano raggirato ben bene, non c’era dubbio. Adesso, se la sua Banca si fosse rifiutata di pagare, avrebbe dimostrato di non avere a cuore gli interessi del Papa e della Chiesa e addio ai conti papali! Poteva solo sperare che gli altri banchieri protestassero, visto che lui non era nella posizione per farlo.

Ma Piero non aveva ancora finito.

“So bene che chi fa un mestiere come il nostro è spesso considerato un avido e un usuraio” riprese, “ma con questa generosa offerta in favore dell’esercito papale noi banchieri dimostreremo, una volta per tutte, di non essere disonesti e attaccati solo al denaro.”

Gli altri banchieri non sembravano intenzionati a protestare, con grande dispetto di Pazzi… e grande divertimento di Giovanni, ovviamente, che stavolta si godeva lo spettacolo di vedere il nemico scornato senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di farlo personalmente. Piero era davvero fenomenale!

E non era ancora finita!

“La famiglia Medici, tuttavia, non vuole imporre niente a nessuno. Se le altre Banche di Firenze non volessero o non potessero accettare la tassa, questa sarà pagata interamente dalla Banca Medici!” disse, scatenando quindi un grande applauso e congratulazioni da parte di molti membri della Signoria… beh, chissà se si complimentavano con lui perché aveva parlato bene o perché si era offerto di pagare lui tutte le spese? Lasciamo questo piccolo particolare ammantato dal dubbio…

La tassa per finanziare l’esercito papale fu dunque approvata tra l’entusiasmo generale. Piero era raggiante e Giovanni si sentiva molto orgoglioso di lui… che peccato che il padre non lo avesse visto all’opera! Ma di sicuro quella sarebbe stata la prima di molte occasioni in cui Piero avrebbe dimostrato le sue capacità alla Signoria…

Mentre i due amici uscivano insieme, sottobraccio e ridendo felici, si imbatterono in Andrea Pazzi, che aveva la tipica faccia di qualcuno che si è trovato a calpestare sterco fresco con gli stivali buoni.

Giovanni sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tacere, ma proprio non riuscì a trattenersi.

“Allora, Messer Pazzi, questa volta vi è andata male, vero? Dovrete pagare voi stesso, se non volete passare per usuraio… altro che arricchirvi con i conti papali. E non temete, questo sarà solo l’inizio della vostra disfatta” lo schernì.

L’uomo lo trapassò da parte a parte con uno sguardo assassino.

“Fossi in te non canterei vittoria troppo presto, ragazzino. E nemmeno la famiglia Medici…” sibilò, in un tono minaccioso che raggelò Piero.

“Pensate piuttosto alla vostra, di famiglia. Credo che il nome dei Pazzi avrà finalmente quello che si merita, dopo tanti anni” replicò invece Giovanni, che non temeva le minacce di Andrea Pazzi, benché sapesse ciò che era capace di fare.

“Intendi dire quello che è capitato al nome della _tua_ famiglia di eretici, sciocco ragazzo? Non riuscirai mai a riabilitare il nome degli Uberti, la tua famiglia non conta più niente qui a Firenze, non ricordi che il loro palazzo è stato raso al suolo e che noi lo stiamo calpestando proprio adesso?”

Giovanni si sentì bruciare dentro a quelle parole, quell’insulto lo aveva ferito più di qualsiasi minaccia Pazzi potesse rivolgere a lui. Eppure il sangue degli Uberti si risvegliò nelle sue vene e lo fece rispondere con la calma e la dignità che avrebbe dimostrato Farinata stesso…

“Gli insulti e le minacce sono le armi dei vigliacchi e di chi è stato ormai sconfitto, come voi” ribatté. “Il nome della mia famiglia tornerà grande a Firenze proprio grazie ai Medici, mentre la vostra famiglia sarà ricordata soltanto per disonestà, trame e inganni.”

E, visto come andò poi, non aveva neanche tutti i torti! Sembrava proprio che i Pazzi avessero il complotto e il raggiro inscritti nel DNA…

Festanti e vittoriosi, Piero e Giovanni tornarono a Palazzo Medici, dimenticando per il momento Andrea Pazzi e le sue intimidazioni. Piero brillava di luce propria, corse subito dalla moglie Lucrezia per festeggiare insieme a lei e quella sera, a cena, ci fu grande gioia mentre il giovane Medici raccontava la sua prodezza ancora una volta. Lucrezia e Giovanni erano pieni di orgoglio e il trionfo del figlio fece finalmente sorridere anche Contessina, che in quel periodo aveva pure lei le sue pene.

Eh, già, perché aveva scoperto che la serva Maddalena, quella che Cosimo aveva portato da Venezia, aspettava un figlio… e il figlio era di Cosimo, appunto.

Sì, beh, Cosimo de’ Medici aveva tanti pregi, ma anche i suoi bei difetti, soprattutto nel modo in cui trattava le donne…

Dopo cena, Piero e Giovanni si ritrovarono a parlare da soli e a rievocare quella memorabile giornata.

“Ero sicuro che saresti stato grande, ma tu hai superato anche le mie aspettative. Sinceramente ho avuto un po’ paura che Pazzi riuscisse a intimidirti” rivelò Giovanni.

“Beh, l’ho temuto anch’io, ma solo per un attimo” replicò l’amico, con un gran sorriso. “Mi sono venute in mente tutte le volte in cui tu lo hai messo in ridicolo e, a quel punto, mi è sembrato solo un pallone gonfiato. Si può dire che sei stato tu a ispirarmi!”

“Macché, hai fatto tutto da solo, sei veramente il degno figlio di Cosimo de’ Medici!” rise Giovanni.

La parola _figlio_ , però, fece rabbuiare improvvisamente entrambi i ragazzi.

“Giovanni, vuoi dirmi perché hai lasciato Palazzo Albizzi?” gli chiese Piero, improvvisamente serio.

Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi per nascondere il dolore e la rabbia che, almeno per quella giornata, era riuscito ad accantonare.

“Messer Albizzi e sua moglie hanno avuto una bambina. Lui è là, adesso. Mi ha preso in giro, mi ha ingannato un’altra volta, non metterò mai più piede nel suo stramaledetto Palazzo!” esclamò, furioso.

Piero sospirò.

“Immaginavo che potesse essere una cosa del genere, però… dai, non è mica detto, magari Albizzi vuole solo vedere sua figlia, è normale, no? Un figlio è sempre un figlio, anche quando… anche quando non ti importa un bel niente della persona con cui lo hai avuto!”

“Non è così, Messer Albizzi è un ipocrita e un falso e… ma Piero, tu di chi stai parlando?”

Di fronte all’amico, il giovane Medici non seppe più trattenersi.

“La serva di mio padre, Maddalena, aspetta un figlio. Credevamo tutti che fosse di Marco Bello, ma poi è venuto fuori che è… che è proprio di mio padre. Io sono certo che mio padre non abbandonerà mai questo figlio, ma sono altrettanto sicuro che non ha più alcun interesse per Maddalena e che questo bambino non rappresenterà un legame con lei” disse, accalorandosi.

“Lo penso anch’io, ma Maddalena è una serva e non… non la sua legittima moglie” obiettò Giovanni. “Per Messer Albizzi è tutto il contrario, è lui che si è divertito con me come… come se…”

“Beh, puoi dirlo: come ha fatto mio padre con Maddalena. Ma non è così, non devi nemmeno pensarlo. Tu hai fatto tanto per Messer Albizzi, lo hai salvato, hai difeso il nome della sua famiglia… lui è legato a te, anzi, sono sicuro che già gli manchi.”

Giovanni aveva un’espressione truce negli occhi.

“No. Questa volta non ho intenzione di perdonarlo. Non lo voglio più rivedere!” dichiarò.

Era veramente curioso come le situazioni degli Albizzi e dei Medici si intrecciassero anche in questo caso, no? Proprio vero che a Firenze non ci si annoiava certo, a quei tempi, e chissà come sarebbero finite tutte queste storie tipo _soap opera_ : Contessina avrebbe perdonato Cosimo? E Giovanni avrebbe perdonato Rinaldo?

In mezzo a intrighi, pericoli e trame oscure c’era anche qualche scandalo piccante con cui divertirsi!

**Fine capitolo sesto**

*** Rinaldo e Alessandra Albizzi ebbero davvero numerosi figli, anche se nella fiction sembra che ne abbiano avuto solo uno, e una delle loro figlie si chiamava veramente Susanna.**


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

_Just 'cause it's part of a plan  
That doesn't make it right  
If I put my life in your hands  
It's still unmistakably mine  
Dark its wings across a pitch-black sky  
Death will come for me, but not tonight_

_Let the earth cover me!  
Angels will call for me!  
But in time  
Not tonight!_

_(“Danse macabre” – Delain)_

Quando Rinaldo tornò al suo palazzo, tre giorni dopo i fatti accaduti alla Signoria e l’umiliazione pubblica di Pazzi, rimase parecchio male vedendo i vasi infranti sparsi per tutto il salone. Lì per lì pensò che nel suo palazzo fossero entrati i ladri o che qualcuno dei mercenari a cui doveva ancora del denaro avesse deciso di servirsi da solo... poi, però, si accorse che non c’era traccia di Giovanni e comprese che, con ogni probabilità, era stato proprio lui a distruggere i vasi per la rabbia e che poi, infuriato, aveva lasciato il palazzo.

Rinaldo non riusciva a capire la sua reazione: era stato affettuoso con lui e aveva mantenuto la sua parola, aveva trascorso solo pochi giorni in campagna da sua figlia Susanna ed era tornato da lui al più presto, come aveva promesso. Perché Giovanni si comportava così? Lui non voleva tradirlo, non ci pensava neanche, non aveva il benché minimo interesse per sua moglie Alessandra, anzi non si erano quasi parlati in quei giorni… Aveva pensato sempre a Giovanni, gli era mancato molto e avrebbe voluto che lo avesse raggiunto nella villa di campagna, per condividere con lui la gioia di avere una figlia. Avrebbe voluto che vedesse la sua piccola Susanna, avrebbe desiderato che fosse felice per lui e poi, chissà, avrebbe anche potuto mettergli al dito l’anello di sua madre, quello che aveva fatto benedire dal Papa, per potersi considerare finalmente sposati.

Insomma, Rinaldo stava lentamente imparando a sue spese cosa volesse dire stare insieme ad un adolescente al suo primo amore, con tutti i suoi melodrammi e le sue sfuriate!

Tuttavia non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciare a Giovanni. Immaginava che si fosse recato a Palazzo Medici e che si fosse stabilito là: ebbene, sarebbe andato a riprenderselo, come aveva già fatto tante volte! Inoltre, ciò gli avrebbe dato occasione di informarsi su come procedevano le cose a Firenze e se erano stati fatti progressi sulle indagini riguardanti il mandante dell’imboscata a lui e a suo figlio.

Quando, però, Rinaldo arrivò a Palazzo Medici, trovò un’atmosfera di grande festa e gioia che proprio non si aspettava. Che avevano da festeggiare tanto i Medici? Oh, beh, un sacco di cose di cui lui non sapeva ancora niente. Innanzitutto la figuraccia rimediata da Andrea Pazzi alla Signoria e il trionfo di Piero, che si era dimostrato veramente deciso e capace in una circostanza difficile; poi il ritorno di Cosimo, rientrato a Firenze dopo aver parlato con il vescovo Vitelleschi e in accordo con lui per finanziare l’esercito che avrebbe riportato il Papa a Roma; inoltre il successo di Lorenzo, che era riuscito a catturare un sicario di Andrea Pazzi dal quale sperava di ottenere, finalmente, le prove per incastrare quell’infido individuo.

In realtà i motivi per festeggiare erano anche altri: nella sua missione alla ricerca del sicario di Pazzi, Lorenzo aveva rischiato di finire ucciso da lui ed era stato salvato… da Marco Bello, che lo aveva seguito e, vistolo in difficoltà, era intervenuto. Ancora una volta pareva proprio che Giovanni avesse avuto ragione: l’allontanamento di Marco Bello era stato un vantaggio per Andrea Pazzi, perché i Medici, senza di lui, erano più vulnerabili e per poco Lorenzo non ci aveva rimesso la pelle! Ma siccome tutto era finito bene, il Medici aveva insistito affinché Marco Bello tornasse a Firenze con lui e rientrasse al servizio della famiglia.

_“Mi dispiace molto di aver sospettato di te per l’assassinio di nostro padre” aveva detto Lorenzo, “e sono convinto che anche Cosimo sarebbe davvero lieto di riaverti al suo fianco.”_

_Marco Bello non pareva troppo convinto._

_“La mia strada mi porta lontano da Firenze” era stata la sua risposta. “Abbiate cura di voi, Messer Lorenzo.”_

_“Ti sbagli, la tua vita è a Firenze e la famiglia Medici è la tua famiglia” aveva insistito allora Lorenzo. “So che è stata colpa mia. Per anni sono stato geloso del legame che avevi con Cosimo, credevo che lui avrebbe desiderato te come fratello, mi sentivo di troppo, pensavo che Cosimo non mi capisse e non mi approvasse. Sono stato meschino e, quando quella ricevuta è parsa una prova della tua colpevolezza, mi sono sentito sollevato e contento: volevo che Cosimo ti cacciasse e speravo che, senza di te, lui sarebbe tornato ad essere un vero fratello per me. E invece tu hai continuato a preoccuparti per la nostra famiglia, mi hai addirittura salvato la vita…”_

_“Posso capire la vostra reazione, Messer Lorenzo, ma voi dovete capire che io non mi sentirei più a mio agio a Palazzo Medici” obiettò Marco Bello._

_“E perché? Solo perché io mi sono comportato da idiota” replicò Lorenzo senza tante cerimonie. “Sappiamo bene che non sei stato tu a uccidere nostro padre e, anzi, probabilmente questo scagnozzo ci darà le informazioni che dimostreranno che c’è Pazzi anche dietro quell’assassinio. Io ero geloso di te perché mi portavi via mio fratello… e invece è proprio il contrario: tu sei un altro fratello sia per Cosimo che per me. Non ti lascerò andare via di nuovo e non tornerò a Firenze finché non ti avrò convinto!”_

Insomma, tutto questo per spiegare il fatto che, alla fine, Marco Bello si era lasciato convincere, era tornato a Firenze con Lorenzo e adesso sedeva a tavola con la famiglia, anche lui a festeggiare con loro.

Infine, c’era un altro importantissimo motivo che spiegava il banchetto: dopo aver visto la morte in faccia, Lorenzo aveva riorganizzato le sue priorità, si era reso conto che poteva accadere qualcosa di terribile in ogni momento e che era sciocco gettare via la felicità quando si poteva ottenerla facilmente. Così aveva fatto la proposta di matrimonio alla nobildonna Ginevra Cavalcanti, che corteggiava da tempo ma senza prendere la cosa troppo sul serio. Aveva compreso che Rosa non sarebbe mai più tornata, ma che lui poteva avere comunque una famiglia e dei figli, non era troppo tardi.

Così, in quel banchetto, si celebrava anche il fidanzamento ufficiale di Lorenzo e Ginevra!

E Rinaldo Albizzi non c’entrava un beneamato in tutta questa gioia e armonia… Quando si fece annunciare alla famiglia Medici, tutti rimasero parecchio spiazzati da quell’arrivo inaspettato e, a dirla tutta, Cosimo non aveva nemmeno tanta voglia di invitarlo a pranzo. Quella era una festa di famiglia e Albizzi non era proprio quello che si dice un _amico intimo_.

“Forse, ormai che è venuto qui, sarebbe gentile estendere l’invito anche a lui” propose cortesemente Lucrezia.

“Ma anche no” reagì Giovanni, ancora in collera con l’uomo. “Messer Albizzi non è della famiglia e non è nemmeno un vero amico di Messer Cosimo, sono vent’anni che lo ripete, ha cambiato idea proprio oggi? Se deve parlare con qualcuno di voi, aspetterà che la festa di fidanzamento sia conclusa. Non può avere sempre la presunzione di fare tutto quello che gli pare!”

A quelle parole vibranti di Giovanni, Cosimo soffocò una risata. Era vero, nemmeno a lui piaceva poi tanto l’idea di invitare Rinaldo a una festa privata di famiglia, ma ora cominciava a capire il motivo per cui l’uomo era venuto a Palazzo Medici e, in realtà, riteneva che sarebbe stato molto meglio anche per lo stesso Giovanni se Albizzi avesse partecipato. Magari si sarebbero finalmente chiariti!

Così, il Medici ordinò ai suoi servitori di far accomodare Rinaldo Albizzi e di preparare un posto anche per lui alla loro tavola.

Giovanni si imbronciò non poco, ma non poté farci niente…

Il banchetto, dunque, proseguì fino a pomeriggio inoltrato, in allegria e serenità; poi la famiglia Cavalcanti si congedò, ringraziando Cosimo per la bella festa organizzata per il fidanzamento. Lorenzo e Ginevra si salutarono con un bacio e promettendosi di rivedersi il prima possibile.

Giovanni non sapeva più dove nascondersi per evitare di parlare con Rinaldo, non voleva nemmeno vederlo, rifiutava di avere un colloquio con lui… anche perché sapeva benissimo che, se si fosse avvicinato troppo, non ce l’avrebbe fatta più a tenerlo a distanza, anche a lui era mancato!

Ma sarebbe morto tra mille patimenti prima di ammetterlo.

Così il ragazzo si confuse tra i membri della famiglia Cavalcanti che se ne andavano e ne approfittò per restare celato alla vista dietro le colonne che conducevano al giardino interno di Palazzo Medici.

In quel luogo, però, ebbe modo di assistere ad un colloquio molto interessante. Vide che Lorenzo consegnava una lettera a Cosimo e si preparava a uscire anche lui.

“Questa lettera contiene le prove che inchioderanno Pazzi” spiegò. “Nel frattempo io voglio andare a interrogare quello sgherro che abbiamo messo in carcere: voglio scoprire se c’è davvero Pazzi anche dietro l’omicidio di nostro padre. Ormai non può essere che lui.”

I due fratelli si salutarono e Lorenzo uscì dal portone, prese il suo cavallo e partì.

A Giovanni, però, la cosa non piacque per niente: Andrea Pazzi aveva già mandato un sicario ad ammazzare il povero Mastro Bredani (ve lo ricordate? Il mercante di olio…) e i mercenari a tendere un’imboscata agli Albizzi. Sapendo che Lorenzo indagava su di lui, non avrebbe mandato qualcuno a pedinarlo e ad assassinarlo a tradimento? Era in pieno _Pazzi Style_! Così dimenticò che voleva nascondersi e raggiunse invece Marco Bello, che stava riponendo le sue cose negli alloggi della servitù.

“Marco, devo chiederti un favore” gli disse. “Messer Lorenzo è andato al Palazzo della Signoria per incontrare quel delinquente che avete catturato, vuole interrogarlo ma io… io non sono tranquillo quando c’è di mezzo Andrea Pazzi. Potresti seguirlo, senza farti vedere, e accertarti che non ci siano sicari in giro pronti a ucciderlo? Sono convinto che Pazzi sia ormai disperato, non ha più niente da perdere e potrebbe tentare anche di assassinare un Medici!”

“Avete ragione, giovane Uberti, questa storia non piace nemmeno a me e, da quanto ho capito, potrebbe essere stato proprio Pazzi a incastrarmi, facendo credere a Messer Cosimo che fossi io l’assassino di suo padre” replicò l’uomo, in tono grave. “Farò come dite e proteggerò Messer Lorenzo.”

Non appena l’uomo di fiducia dei Medici fu partito, Giovanni si sentì immediatamente più tranquillo. Marco Bello sapeva bene come pedinare qualcuno e come avere la meglio anche su sicari e mercenari prezzolati. Lorenzo sarebbe stato al sicuro con lui. Si voltò per tornare nel giardino interno del palazzo, intenzionato a fare due passi per scaricare la tensione.

Ma si trovò faccia a faccia proprio con chi non voleva assolutamente incontrare: Rinaldo Albizzi.

Il cuore cominciò a battergli più forte, le gambe gli tremavano, ma il ragazzino tentò comunque di ostentare una suprema indifferenza e proseguì come se niente fosse verso il giardino interno.

“Adesso vi intrufolate anche nelle feste che non vi riguardano e ascoltate i colloqui altrui come se fossero affari vostri? Complimenti, state _migliorando_ ” lo attaccò, in tono caustico.

“Non era certo questo il benvenuto che mi aspettavo da te dopo questi giorni di lontananza” replicò Rinaldo, sorridendo intenerito. Capiva bene che la reazione di Giovanni era dettata dalla gelosia…

“E chi li ha voluti, i giorni di lontananza? Io no di certo! Siete stato voi a correre da vostra figlia e chissà come vi ha accolto la vostra _signora_ ” sibilò il giovane, indispettito. “Sono sicuro che è stato tutto un suo piano per riprendervi!”

Questa volta Rinaldo scoppiò davvero a ridere. Finalmente la gelosia di Giovanni si era palesata apertamente!

“Ti ripeto che a mia moglie non interessa più niente di me, fatte salve le apparenze, e che voleva solo un altro figlio o figlia. Per il resto, adesso è soddisfatta con la piccola Susanna e con Ormanno che spesso va a trovarla con la moglie” spiegò. “Anzi, sappi che nei giorni che ho trascorso in campagna ho avuto pochissime occasioni di parlare con Alessandra e lei non è certo venuta a cercarmi. Non c’è più niente tra noi, ormai, io pensavo a te continuamente e avrei voluto che fossi con me. Mi piacerebbe che, la prossima volta che andrò a far visita a mia figlia, tu mi accompagnassi, perché ormai tu fai parte della mia famiglia… in più di un senso.”

Quelle parole bloccarono Giovanni e, per un lungo istante, i due rimasero immobili a guardarsi. Ma non era soltanto per quello che Rinaldo aveva detto, bensì per tutto ciò che era accaduto fino a quel momento. Il ragazzo aveva mandato Marco Bello a proteggere Lorenzo, così come aveva fatto tanti mesi prima per Rinaldo. Tutti gli avvenimenti di più di un anno prima tornarono a rincorrersi nella mente di Giovanni: la paura, l’ansia, il desiderio insopprimibile di salvare l’uomo che amava anche a costo della vita, salvarlo dalla condanna a morte prima e dall’attentato poi. Quelli erano i veri sentimenti che lui provava per Rinaldo… la gelosia aveva avvelenato tutto, ma la realtà era quella. Lui lo amava e non poteva fare a meno di lui.

Ma anche Rinaldo aveva rammentato tutto ciò che era accaduto e tutto quello che Giovanni aveva fatto per lui. Sì, a vederlo sembrava solo un adolescente capriccioso e possessivo, ma era stato capace di muovere mari e monti pur di salvare lui e suo figlio… e quasi era rimasto ucciso nel tentativo. Rinaldo non dimenticava la freccia che Giovanni si era preso al posto di Ormanno e sapeva bene, ormai, che tutto quello che aveva oggi, la vita, la famiglia, la serenità, la doveva a Giovanni e solo a Giovanni.

Non poté più resistere e, prima che il ragazzo potesse tentare una qualunque opposizione (sempre che l’avesse voluto fare!), Rinaldo fece qualche passo verso di lui, lo prese tra le braccia e lo spinse contro uno dei muri che delimitavano il giardino interno. Incollò le labbra a quelle di Giovanni e lo strinse appassionatamente a sé, bloccandolo con il suo corpo. Gli schiuse la bocca con la sua, lo esplorò con la lingua, rubandogli il respiro e travolgendolo in un bacio lento e pieno di passione. Ovviamente Rinaldo sapeva di non poter soddisfare il suo desiderio in quel momento, nel giardino della residenza dei Medici, comunque continuò a baciare intensamente Giovanni e a far aderire completamente il corpo a quello morbido del ragazzino. Poi gli avrebbe parlato, si sarebbe scusato con lui e si sarebbe fatto perdonare, l’avrebbe portato via con sé a Palazzo Albizzi e non si sarebbe più negato di esplorare e godere quel giovane corpo tenero. Per adesso doveva accontentarsi di un bacio più intimo, intenso e prolungato possibile.

Dal canto suo, Giovanni non poteva più nemmeno pensare lucidamente mentre Rinaldo lo baciava e si stringeva sempre più passionalmente a lui. In quel momento sembrava che tutta la sua rabbia e la sua gelosia fossero svanite, non solo perché era completamente perduto in Rinaldo, ma anche per la nuova consapevolezza che lo aveva colpito: Lorenzo era in pericolo, certo, ma forse anche Rinaldo lo era ancora. Pazzi era diabolico e avrebbe potuto colpire chiunque. Lui aveva sofferto così tanto in quei pochi giorni senza l’uomo che amava… perché doveva respingerlo e rischiare di perderlo per sempre? No, non aveva senso. Aveva fatto di tutto per salvarlo e adesso lo aveva lì, con lui, contro di lui, ad avvolgerlo nel suo abbraccio e a soffocarlo in un bacio sempre più profondo e intimo.

Non voleva lasciarlo mai più. Certo, si sarebbe mostrato ancora offeso, avrebbe cercato di fargli pagare il suo _tradimento_ con la moglie… ma era tutta scena ed entrambi lo sapevano.

Giovanni e Rinaldo esistevano solo l’uno per l’altro, lì, in quel momento e per sempre, al di là del tempo, dello spazio e degli intrighi politici di Andrea Pazzi!

**Fine capitolo settimo**


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

_There is darkness ever waiting  
I can feel it in the air  
So I call upon my angels  
Are you still there?_

_When the wind bends the branch to softly touch me  
When the band plays your song  
I feel strong enough to keep dreaming  
Even when I'm all alone  
Our love goes on and on…_

_(“Love goes on and on” – Lindsey Stirling feat._ _Amy Lee)_

Mentre Rinaldo continuava a baciare Giovanni con tutta la passione possibile nel giardino interno di Villa Medici, e si tratteneva a stento dal fare qualcosa di più e solo perché non era a casa sua, il sole era tramontato e le prime ombre della sera calavano su Firenze, ma i due amanti non se ne erano nemmeno accorti.

Nel frattempo, nello studio di Cosimo si stava svolgendo un dramma familiare.

Oddio, se avesse saputo cosa stavano combinando quei due nel suo giardino, forse prima avrebbe sistemato la situazione… comunque, il fatto era che Contessina aveva deciso di affrontare il marito riguardo al bambino che Maddalena aspettava da lui.

“Ho davvero pensato di lasciarti, Cosimo, dopo aver saputo che quella schiava ha in grembo tuo figlio!” aveva detto Contessina, oltraggiata e addolorata.

“Però non te ne sei andata, alla fine” sottolineò Cosimo, come se per lui, alla fine, un figlio in più o in meno non significasse poi molto. Non era innamorato di Maddalena, il figlio era stato un incidente e adesso si sarebbe occupato di dargli una casa e un’istruzione, dove stava il problema? Non pensava certo di lasciare Contessina per Maddalena, non gli era nemmeno mai passato per l’anticamera del cervello!

Sì, alla fine la situazione rispecchiava, anche se al contrario, quella di Rinaldo e Giovanni e questo era piuttosto buffo, a ben pensarci.

Contessina, però, non si divertiva per niente e stava per replicare qualcosa in tono duro quando si udì una gran confusione, parole concitate dei servitori, rumori, grida e alla fine sulla soglia dello studio del Medici apparve Marco Bello che sorreggeva Lorenzo.

Cosimo impallidì e anche Contessina dimenticò Maddalena, il figlio illegittimo e tutta la faccenda.

“Che cosa è successo?” mormorò Cosimo, avvicinandosi ai due.

“Era una trappola” spiegò Marco Bello, scuro in volto. “Le guardie che hanno accompagnato vostro fratello dal prigioniero erano state comprate da Andrea Pazzi e, mentre lui lo interrogava, hanno cercato di assassinarlo a tradimento. Per fortuna il vostro giovane protetto, Giovanni Uberti, mi aveva avvertito di non fidarmi di Pazzi e di seguire Messer Lorenzo per proteggerlo.”

Nel frattempo, incuriositi dalla confusione che sembrava aver invaso Palazzo Medici, anche Rinaldo e, appunto, Giovanni, avevano raggiunto gli altri nello studio di Cosimo. Rinaldo sembrava un po’ seccato per l’interruzione, visto che si trovava tanto bene a fare i suoi comodi in casa d’altri, ma quando vide Lorenzo e Marco Bello feriti e sanguinanti rimase male pure lui: la situazione gli ricordava parecchio quella dell’imboscata a lui e a suo figlio e, a quanto pareva, Andrea Pazzi aveva messo lo zampino anche qui!

Dal canto suo, Giovanni era inorridito. Aveva chiesto a Marco Bello di seguire e proteggere Lorenzo perché temeva un altro _colpo di scena_ da parte di Pazzi, certo, ma avere sotto gli occhi i due uomini feriti gli faceva tornare in mente quello che sarebbe potuto accadere a Rinaldo. Lui e suo figlio non avevano riportato nemmeno un graffio grazie alle guardie medicee, ma sarebbe potuta andare peggio, molto peggio… E, se Pazzi aveva avuto l’ardire di cercare di colpire addirittura un Medici, cosa gli avrebbe impedito di ritentare anche con gli Albizzi?

Intanto Marco Bello stava continuando il suo racconto.

“Avevo seguito Messer Lorenzo fino al Palazzo della Signoria e sono riuscito a confondermi in mezzo alle guardie, perciò, quando il primo sicario ha sguainato la spada, mi sono gettato su di lui e l’ho trafitto. Le altre false guardie ci hanno assaliti ma, a quel punto, sia io che Messer Lorenzo eravamo pronti a difenderci. Nonostante fossimo due contro quattro, li abbiamo ammazzati, anche a costo di qualche ferita, però, ecco… purtroppo lo sgherro di Pazzi ha approfittato della confusione per scappare. Deve aver preso un mantello a una delle guardie uccise e così se n’è andato indisturbato dal Palazzo della Signoria.”

Questo tanto per sottolineare quanto, anche allora, la sicurezza nelle carceri non fosse precisamente una priorità…

“Non importa, riusciremo a ritrovarlo, prima o poi e, comunque, abbiamo la lettera” tagliò corto Cosimo, più preoccupato per le condizioni del fratello e dell’amico. “In questo momento la cosa più importante è che siate curati e che possiate riposare. Dove sono i servitori? Che portino subito acqua, bende e tutto l’occorrente per pulire le ferite. Contessina, chiama Emilia e mandala di corsa da un dottore.”

“Messer Cosimo, non vi preoccupate, io ho solo qualche graffio” minimizzò Marco Bello, “e per fortuna anche le ferite di vostro fratello non sono gravi, il sicario non ha avuto il tempo di colpirlo come avrebbe voluto.”

Ma Cosimo non volle sentire ragioni. Anzi, ordinò che Marco Bello fosse accompagnato in una stanza del palazzo per essere curato, invece di rimanere negli alloggi della servitù. In breve tempo i due uomini furono sistemati a letto, le loro ferite vennero lavate e bendate in attesa del dottore, che arrivò presto e tranquillizzò Cosimo e tutta la famiglia, compresa quella _allargata_!

Marco Bello era stato colpito ad una gamba e a una spalla, ma le sue ferite erano veramente poco più che graffi. Insomma, si erano fatti molto più male i sicari!

Lorenzo, invece, era stato colpito ad un fianco, la sua ferita era più profonda e aveva perso molto sangue, comunque non era in pericolo di vita e, con cure adeguate e riposo a letto, si sarebbe ripreso in una settimana o poco più. Cosimo fu molto sollevato nell’udire le parole del dottore e dovette ammettere, ancora una volta, che Giovanni ci aveva visto giusto: allontanare Marco Bello da Palazzo Medici era stato un errore del quale Pazzi aveva tentato di approfittare… e per poco non ci era riuscito! Non avrebbe mai dovuto diffidare di Marco Bello che gli era sempre stato fedele. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se avesse perduto suo fratello? Lui e Lorenzo erano diversi, certo, ma si erano sempre voluti molto bene e si completavano a vicenda.

Cosimo dovette anche confessare a se stesso che, in vita sua, non aveva mai fatto niente per farsi amare dagli altri, anzi era riuscito a rovinare anche i rapporti con le persone che gli erano più care. Il figlio Piero, che non si sentiva mai apprezzato da lui; il fratello Lorenzo, che lui tendeva a giudicare; Marco Bello, accusato ingiustamente; Contessina, umiliata e trattata con freddezza e che comunque continuava a restargli accanto; perfino Maddalena, che adesso aspettava un figlio suo, un figlio concepito non per amore ma per ripicca contro la moglie. Lui aveva rischiato di rovinare la vita di tante persone…

Adesso, però, l’intervento di Marco Bello gli stava dando una seconda occasione. Non doveva lasciarsela sfuggire, doveva fare in modo di sistemare le cose per tutti e di aprire finalmente il suo cuore a chi gli stava accanto.

Quel giorno avrebbe segnato per lui l’inizio di una nuova vita, una vita diversa. Avrebbe comunque continuato a fare il suo dovere per la famiglia Medici, ma senza indurire il cuore.

Le cose sarebbero cambiate, a Palazzo Medici.

Nel frattempo, mentre Cosimo stava vivendo la sua _crisi di coscienza_ e giungeva a conclusioni finalmente un po’ più ragionevoli del solito, la vicenda di Lorenzo e Marco Bello aveva riempito di orrore Giovanni. Certo, era felicissimo che entrambi fossero sani e salvi e ringraziava Dio e tutti i suoi Santi per aver avuto l’ispirazione di non fidarsi di Andrea Pazzi e chiedere a Marco Bello di vegliare sul Medici… però il ferimento dei due uomini gli aveva fatto tornare in mente l’imboscata agli Albizzi e, cosa ancora più grave, aveva scoperto che il sicario di Pazzi era riuscito a scappare.

La cosa che temeva di più, in quel momento, era che il delinquente in questione potesse essere stato pagato per tentare nuovamente di assassinare Rinaldo… Davanti a quella terribile prospettiva le sue gelosie e ripicche, chissà come, passavano in secondo piano!

E così, dopo che Rinaldo si fu congedato rapidamente dai Medici (beh, sì, nonostante la loro cortesia nell’invitarlo al banchetto lui non voleva perdere troppo tempo a ringraziarli!), Giovanni lo attese nell’atrio e poi lo bloccò prima che uscisse dal portone.

“Non potete tornare al vostro palazzo stasera” gli disse, guardandolo fisso negli occhi con espressione cupa, “e forse nemmeno nei prossimi giorni.”

Albizzi restò spiazzato.

“Adesso sei tu a dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare? Anzi, dovresti venire anche tu con me, è quello il tuo posto” replicò, divertito dall’ardire del ragazzino.

Ma Giovanni non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere: quella non era una ripicca, non era gelosia, era un sentimento ben diverso.

“Io non vi lascerò andare finché il sicario di Pazzi non sarà stato catturato di nuovo. Meglio ancora, fin quando lo stesso Andrea Pazzi non sarà incarcerato per i suoi crimini e non potrà più fare del male a nessuno!” dichiarò. E la luce nei suoi occhi fece comprendere a Rinaldo che ciò che lo spingeva non era la strafottenza, bensì la paura e la preoccupazione… per lui.

“Giovanni, pensi che Pazzi voglia ancora tentare di uccidermi?”

“Perché no? Ha già cercato di farlo una volta, no?”

“Nel mio palazzo sono al sicuro: ci sono le guardie della Signoria a sorvegliarmi perché non mi venga in mente di fuggire chissà dove” gli rammentò l’uomo. “Per loro sono ancora sotto custodia, la mia condanna all’esilio è stata solo rimandata.”

“Le guardie della Signoria, che consolazione!” esclamò il giovane, esasperato. “Peccato che Pazzi abbia corrotto proprio alcune di quelle guardie per tentare di assassinare Messer Lorenzo. No, non vi lascerò uscire di qui finché Pazzi non sarà ridotto all’impotenza!”

Rinaldo allora sorrise.

“Dunque ci tieni davvero a me, ragazzino, nonostante tutto quello che mi hai detto” disse piano, mettendogli un braccio attorno alla vita e attirandolo a sé. Lo avrebbe anche baciato se proprio in quel momento non fosse intervenuto Cosimo.

Sì, vabbè, aveva deciso di essere più aperto e comprensivo con tutti e lo avrebbe fatto, ma non intendeva cominciare proprio guardando Rinaldo sbaciucchiarsi quel ragazzino! Si schiarì la voce e parlò in tono sostenuto.

“Ritengo che Giovanni abbia ragione, il tuo palazzo al momento potrebbe non essere sicuro” disse. “Puoi rimanere qui per qualche notte, Rinaldo, farò preparare una stanza per te. Qui ci sono le guardie fedeli alla mia famiglia e nessuno di loro è pagato da Andrea Pazzi.”

Albizzi parve innervosirsi: non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi ospitare dal Medici per poi doversi sentire _riconoscente_ , se fosse stato per lui avrebbe preferito rischiare di affrontare i sicari di Pazzi al suo palazzo. Sì, Rinaldo Albizzi era sempre il solito arrogante, orgoglioso e testardo!

Però poi gli venne in mente che, se fosse rimasto a Palazzo Medici, avrebbe potuto tentare di riavvicinarsi a Giovanni, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di seguirlo a Palazzo Albizzi. La preoccupazione per lui sembrava averlo reso più malleabile, poteva essere la volta buona per farsi perdonare e far accettare a quel ragazzino impertinente il fatto che lui avesse una figlia e tutto il diritto di vederla.

“Va bene, resterò qui per qualche notte, ti… beh, ti _ringrazio_ , Cosimo” disse quel _grazie_ come se fosse stata una bestemmia… “Spero comunque che Andrea Pazzi sarà presto incriminato e che non dovrò più approfittare dell’ospitalità della tua famiglia.”

“Pazzi ha i giorni contati” affermò Cosimo, consapevole dell’importanza di quella lettera che Lorenzo gli aveva dato e che, nella confusione degli eventi che si erano succeduti, non aveva ancora letto.

Così anche Rinaldo rimase a dormire a Palazzo Medici che ormai, a quanto pareva, era divenuto un porto di mare!

Quella stessa notte, però, Giovanni, turbato e sconvolto dagli avvenimenti della giornata appena trascorsa, ebbe un terribile incubo: sognò di trovarsi ancora in quella foresta, con Rinaldo e Ormanno, accerchiati dai mercenari ma senza le guardie medicee a proteggerli. Lui non poteva fare niente, era bloccato, era come se non fosse davvero presente e vedesse la scena davanti ai suoi occhi come un macabro e orrendo spettacolo. Vide gli Albizzi cadere sotto le frecce e i colpi di spada dei mercenari e tentò di muoversi, di gridare, ma non poteva. Poi la scena cambiò: Giovanni si trovava lungo una strada di Firenze, sentiva tante persone muoversi attorno a lui, ma non riusciva a vederle, vedeva soltanto un carro trainato da due cavalli… e sopra quel carro c’erano i cadaveri ormai freddi di Ormanno e Rinaldo.

Quella vista atroce fu troppo per il ragazzo, che lanciò un grido e si svegliò di soprassalto, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto e un’angoscia indicibile che lo soffocava. Pallido e tremante, si alzò lentamente dal letto, guardandosi intorno e riacquistando, a poco a poco, lucidità. Non era successo niente, era stato solo un incubo, quella era la sua stanza a Palazzo Medici e Rinaldo stava bene, anzi, probabilmente era tranquillamente addormentato nella stanza in fondo al corridoio… e anche Messer Lorenzo e Marco Bello sarebbero presto guariti.

Sì, ma le riflessioni non bastavano a calmarlo davvero. Giovanni _doveva_ vedere Rinaldo, doveva constatare con i suoi stessi occhi che era sano e salvo, che nessuno gli aveva fatto del male. Uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza e attraversò il corridoio, tenero e buffo in quel camicione da notte che gli arrivava ai polpacci e i piedi nudi, ma non gli sarebbe importato nemmeno se qualcuno lo avesse visto. Giunse alla camera di Albizzi e, pian piano, per non fare rumore, aprì la porta, scivolò dentro la stanza e la richiuse.

Si avvicinò al letto di Rinaldo senza quasi respirare. Stava davvero bene? Era abbandonato sui cuscini e sotto le coperte e somigliava fin troppo a quell’orribile scena che aveva visto, a quell’uomo morto sopra un carro… Solo che l’uomo sul letto aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, sulle prime sorpreso, ma poi intenerito da ciò che aveva davanti, un ragazzino scalzo e smarrito in una camicia troppo grande per lui.

“Cosa c’è, Giovanni? Non riesci a dormire?” gli chiese, in un tono insolitamente affettuoso.

E quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Giovanni scoppiò a piangere disperato, tutta la paura, la rabbia, la tristezza, la preoccupazione di quei giorni lo travolsero e lo portarono ad un pianto dirotto. Rinaldo riuscì appena a capire qualche parola spezzata tra i singhiozzi.

“Ho sognato… voi… non riuscivo a salvarvi nel bosco… e poi vi vedevo… vedevo il vostro corpo… io… volevo sapere che stavate bene… io…”

Giovanni non piangeva spesso ma, quando succedeva, non era in grado di gestire le sue emozioni e non riusciva a frenarsi. Rinaldo, però, comprese lo stesso e, sentendosi scaldare il cuore per l’affetto che quel ragazzo così imprevedibile gli dimostrava, lo prese tra le braccia e lo portò nel letto con sé.

“Giovanni, io sto bene, è stato solo un incubo” gli disse con dolcezza, accarezzandogli il viso, asciugandogli le lacrime e baciandolo sulla fronte e sulle guance morbide. “Non è successo niente, tu mi hai salvato… e ora sei mio e staremo sempre insieme. Non mi perderai mai, hai capito, sciocco ragazzino insolente?”

Mentre il pianto di Giovanni si calmava, la tenerezza lasciò il posto alla passione. I baci si fecero più appassionati e intensi, Rinaldo lo accarezzò con desiderio su tutto il corpo, incollandosi a lui, volendo esplorare ogni centimetro della sua pelle per sentire che era davvero lì, che non gli sarebbe più scappato. E, del resto, il ragazzino non voleva andare più da nessuna parte, anzi si perdeva tra le braccia di Rinaldo e nei suoi baci, pensando che il suo uomo stava bene, che non lo avrebbe mai perduto. Si rendeva sempre più conto che non avrebbe potuto sopportare di essere separato da lui, che ormai il suo destino era legato per l’eternità a quello dell’uomo, nonostante i dissidi e le litigate per via di sua moglie e della figlia neonata. Nulla era paragonabile a ciò che provava quando lo aveva con sé e Giovanni capiva che i suoi erano solo stupidi capricci se paragonati al dolore assoluto che avrebbe provato se Rinaldo fosse morto davvero. Intanto l’uomo continuava ad accarezzarlo, a percorrere tutto il suo corpo con mani avide, mentre lo baciava ancora e ancora, con sempre maggior desiderio, senza riuscire a saziarsi di lui. Poi lo possedette, senza staccare le labbra dalle sue, con ardore e intensità, sentendo che Giovanni lo assecondava e soffocava i gemiti di piacere contro la sua bocca. Portò il ragazzo al culmine della passione e ancora oltre per poi esplodere con lui nell’estasi totale che lasciò entrambi sfiniti e ansimanti.

Alla fine, tuttavia, Rinaldo non si accontentò dell’amplesso e sentì il bisogno di tenere ancora stretto tra le braccia Giovanni anche dopo aver soddisfatto l’urgenza del desiderio. Il corpo caldo e tenero del ragazzino si avvinghiò a lui disperatamente, avvertendo ancora la necessità di perdersi tra le sue braccia, di smarrirsi completamente nel suo abbraccio avvolgente e dimenticare le terribili immagini che aveva visto in sogno. Doveva sentire che Rinaldo era lì, che non gli sarebbe accaduto mai nulla, che sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre.

Non lo avrebbe lasciato solo mai più, pensò, spaventato all’idea che Pazzi avrebbe potuto farlo aggredire dai suoi sicari anche quando si trovava in campagna per vedere la figlia, mentre lui, a Firenze, faceva il _principino offeso_. No, non poteva rischiare una simile perdita. Da quel momento in poi, avrebbe seguito Rinaldo dovunque fosse andato.

E nessuno glielo avrebbe portato via, mai.

**Fine capitolo ottavo**


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

_We are the dreamers  
We rather die so we're alive  
We'll always be  
Masters of destiny_

_Like a deer pretty pole  
Flesh bitten by trolls_

_All of this has begun_  
All of this is ending  
Is ending…

_(“Masters of Destiny” – Delain)_

Cosimo, a dirla tutta, non era poi così entusiasta di tenersi Rinaldo in casa, pur sapendo che lo faceva per proteggerlo, ad essere sinceri avrebbe preferito concedergli una nutrita scorta delle guardie medicee e rimandarlo a Palazzo Albizzi… però non lo faceva. Troppe volte aveva preso decisioni sbagliate nella sua vita, decisioni dettate dal suo egoismo che poi avevano portato dolore e sofferenza ad altre persone: pensava soprattutto al fatto che i suoi sospetti verso Lorenzo prima e Marco Bello poi avevano messo in grave pericolo la vita di suo fratello. Non si sarebbe mai potuto perdonare se Lorenzo fosse morto.

E non si sarebbe mai perdonato nemmeno se, a causa della sua negligenza, Pazzi fosse riuscito a uccidere Rinaldo.

Per cui si faceva forza e dava fondo a tutte le sue scorte di pazienza e tolleranza quando vedeva Albizzi gironzolare a Palazzo Medici come se fosse il padrone, lanciando sguardi di disprezzo alle opere d’arte che Cosimo teneva nella sua dimora e brontolando che _i soldi dei cittadini vengono sprecati in queste immagini perverse e licenziose_ … Sì, Rinaldo Albizzi era rimasto il _simpaticone_ di sempre, non è che la compagnia di Giovanni e l’aver rischiato la vita lo avessero cambiato più di tanto!

Tuttavia, c’era qualcosa che Cosimo poteva fare per risolvere più velocemente quella faccenda ed era denunciare Andrea Pazzi una volta per tutte, così nessuno di loro avrebbe corso più pericoli… e Rinaldo se ne sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa sua!

Nei giorni seguenti, si recò al monastero in cui era ospitato Papa Eugenio e portò con sé la lettera che Lorenzo gli aveva consegnato: era una missiva inviata al Duca Visconti, con il quale Pazzi era in combutta. In essa Andrea Pazzi confermava l’accordo che aveva con il Duca di Milano, ossia che avrebbe continuato ad appoggiare la guerra a Roma fino a che Papa Eugenio IV non avesse acconsentito a farlo suo banchiere. Era stato talmente tronfio e arrogante da vantarsi di aver mandato in rovina gli Albizzi e di aver cercato di assassinarli per avere il seggio di Rinaldo alla Signoria e, una volta che questo era stato concesso al mercante di olio Mastro Bredani, di aver fatto ammazzare pure lui! Tra le righe lasciava allegramente intendere che non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli di far uccidere anche il Papa attuale se avesse insistito a non volerlo come banchiere, e che in quel caso il Duca Visconti avrebbe potuto far nominare un Papa a sua scelta.

Leggendo quelle righe, Papa Eugenio era impallidito, consapevole di essersi fidato di una persona malvagia e priva di qualsiasi senso morale. Aveva fatto uccidere un uomo e tentato di eliminarne altri, tra cui il suo caro amico Rinaldo Albizzi e il fratello di Cosimo. Era pronto a consegnare Roma al Duca di Milano, mettendo sul soglio pontificio un Papa che sarebbe stato un burattino nelle mani di Visconti…

“Dunque, Santità” concluse Cosimo, non potendo trattenere un certo sarcasmo, “avevate affermato che il banchiere del Papa non poteva essere un immorale e un assassino. Credete ancora di poter affidare i conti papali ad Andrea Pazzi?”

“Certo che no” mormorò il pontefice, “anzi, vi chiedo perdono, Cosimo, per aver dubitato di voi. Io posso solo esservi grato per aver impegnato il vostro denaro e il vostro prestigio per finanziare l’esercito che sconfiggerà i Visconti e che mi riporterà a Roma. I conti papali resteranno nella Banca Medici, l’unica che ne sia degna.”

Cosimo era soddisfatto, ma aveva ancora un favore da chiedere al Papa.

“Santità, se volete dimostrare la vostra gratitudine non solo a me, ma a tutta Firenze, c’è un’altra cosa che potreste fare…”

Al momento vi lascio nella _suspence_ , saprete presto quale favore aveva chiesto il Medici al Pontefice!

L’esercito del cardinale Vitelleschi, finanziato e rinforzato dal denaro dei Medici, diede inizio ai combattimenti contro l’esercito milanese, facendosi largo con la forza fino a Roma.

Nel frattempo, a Firenze fu convocata una nuova riunione della Signoria, ufficialmente per dare notizie della guerra in corso… ma alla seduta erano presenti, con grandissimo scorno di Pazzi, anche Rinaldo e Ormanno Albizzi e Lorenzo de’ Medici, che si era ristabilito quasi completamente in pochi giorni. E, per sommo spregio, c’era persino Marco Bello!

Il Gonfaloniere Guadagni cercava di mantenere il solito contegno, ma si vedeva che si divertiva un sacco e che non vedeva l’ora di tirar fuori il _colpo di scena_! Come avevo già scritto tempo fa, negli ultimi tempi le riunioni della Signoria si erano fatte oltremodo interessanti per lui…

“Messeri” esordì, “siamo qui oggi riuniti al Palazzo della Signoria per condividere le buone notizie che ci ha portato Messer Medici. L’esercito che le Banche fiorentine hanno organizzato in appoggio a quello del cardinale Vitelleschi sta ottenendo vittorie su vittorie e siamo certi che, molto presto, Sua Santità Eugenio IV potrà rientrare trionfalmente a Roma.”

Tutti i presenti applaudirono e inneggiarono a Cosimo. Tutti, ovviamente, tranne Andrea Pazzi che era livido di rabbia e lanciava sguardi di fuoco tutto intorno a sé.

“Tuttavia” riprese il Gonfaloniere, con un mezzo sorrisetto, “ho convocato questa riunione oggi anche per portare alla vostra attenzione un documento di grande importanza e gravità che mi è stato consegnato da Cosimo de’ Medici.”

Il salone fu percorso da un mormorio e Pazzi, in particolare, s’innervosì alquanto, anche se cercò di non darlo a vedere intervenendo con la solita spocchia.

“Se è un documento prodotto dai Medici, sarà senz’altro un falso” dichiarò. “Dovremmo rifiutarci di prenderlo in considerazione.”

“E’ curioso che siate proprio voi a dirlo, Messer Pazzi, visto che è una lettera che avete scritto voi stesso!” esclamò trionfante Giovanni, che si era trattenuto fino a quel momento ma adesso non ce la faceva più.

“Volevate una prova che il documento è un falso? Eccovela” ribatté Pazzi, fulminando Giovanni con gli occhi. “E’ un complotto ordito ai miei danni dai Medici, con la complicità di quel perfido ragazzino che mi accusa della rovina della sua famiglia e di quei traditori degli Albizzi!”

“E perché mai io avrei dovuto complottare qualcosa _insieme_ ai Medici, mio _caro amico_?” intervenne Rinaldo, caustico. “I Medici non sono certo miei alleati e io non ho ancora perdonato Cosimo per ciò che suo padre ha fatto alla mia famiglia. Non avrei alcun motivo di falsificare prove in favore di un Medici.”

Andrea Pazzi restò spiazzato a queste parole. In effetti quello che Rinaldo diceva era vero, lui non era e non sarebbe mai stato un amico dei Medici!

“Cosimo vi sta comunque proteggendo, vi ha concesso le sue guardie per difendervi dall’imboscata e adesso vi ospita nel suo Palazzo, sono sicuro che c’è sotto qualcosa!” replicò Pazzi, senza accorgersi di aver parlato troppo.

“Messer Pazzi, non eravate voi quello che accusava Cosimo de’ Medici di aver _ordinato_ l’agguato agli Albizzi? Ora dite invece che li protegge e che cospira con loro. Non potreste prendere una decisione? Messer Medici è un assassino o trama a vostro danno con gli Albizzi?” gli domandò il Gonfaloniere, sempre più compiaciuto.

“Io… veramente… Messer Guadagni, vi posso assicurare che…” Pazzi pareva non avere nulla da dire, per la prima volta.

“Messer Cosimo ha ricevuto questa lettera da suo fratello Lorenzo, che l’ha prelevata a un vostro sicario, Messer Pazzi” riprese il Gonfaloniere, implacabile. “Per avere questa lettera ha rischiato la vita. La missiva è stata letta anche da Sua Santità, che vi ha apposto la sua firma per garantirne l’autenticità. Vorreste mettere in dubbio anche la buona fede del Papa? Magari accuserete anche lui di congiurare con i Medici e gli Albizzi?”

Andrea Pazzi cercò di arrampicarsi sugli specchi.

“Certo che no, la buona fede di Sua Santità non è in discussione” rispose. “Ma Cosimo de’ Medici lo ha ingannato, con l’aiuto di Albizzi, che è amico di Papa Eugenio da anni. Cosimo non può rinunciare ai conti papali, sarebbe la rovina per la sua famiglia, ed è per questo che ha raggirato Sua Santità!”

“Ripeto la domanda: per quale motivo io avrei dovuto usare la mia amicizia con Papa Eugenio per aiutare i Medici a mantenere i conti papali? A me non importa un bel niente se la loro famiglia va in rovina!” ribatté di nuovo Rinaldo, con un accento particolarmente sincero nella voce. O era un bravissimo attore o stava dicendo la pura verità!

“Adesso basta, Messer Pazzi, le vostre accuse sono ridicole a dir poco e perfino offensive per il nostro Santo Padre!” intervenne il Gonfaloniere in tono tagliente. “La lettera è autentica, porta la vostra firma e il vostro sigillo, e vi accusa di tutte le nefandezze di cui _voi_ avete accusato finora le famiglie Medici e Albizzi. Ne ho abbastanza delle vostre menzogne e adesso leggerò a tutti i presenti questa missiva, in cui voi stesso vi vantate dei vostri crimini e del vostro tradimento!”

Nel salone cadde un silenzio di tomba e nemmeno Pazzi riuscì più a proferire parola. Sapeva di essere stato sconfitto, non avrebbe mai dovuto affidare quella lettera a un sicario qualsiasi, era stato uno sciocco e adesso…

Nessuno osò fiatare mentre il Gonfaloniere leggeva la lettera di Andrea Pazzi, ma gli sguardi dei presenti si posavano sull’uomo, sempre più gelidi mano a mano che i suoi sporchi intrighi venivano alla luce: Pazzi aveva complottato con Albizzi per rovesciare la Signoria e prendere il potere, ma era d’accordo con il Duca Visconti di Milano, del quale invece Rinaldo non voleva sentir parlare, avendolo combattuto anni prima per il predominio su Lucca; perciò Albizzi era stato fatto passare per l’unico traditore di Firenze, mentre Pazzi era apparso come colui che aveva salvato la Repubblica, denunciandolo. L’uomo si vantava di aver ottenuto addirittura il seggio alla Signoria facendo uccidere Mastro Bredani e mettendo Albizzi fuori gioco, pur non riuscendo a eliminarlo per colpa delle guardie medicee, ma si era vendicato facendo ricadere il sospetto dell’attentato sui Medici. Infine, continuava la sua lettera riferendo che avrebbe sostenuto le armate di Visconti a Roma finché Papa Eugenio non si fosse deciso a nominarlo suo banchiere personale.

“Messer Pazzi, avete ancora qualcosa da dire dopo quanto abbiamo appena sentito? Forse volete sostenere di non aver mai scritto questa lettera?” lo provocò il Gonfaloniere.

“Mi fate schifo!” reagì Albizzi, dopo essere venuto a conoscenza anche della parte di storia che ignorava. “Avete fatto passare _me_ per traditore quando voi avreste voluto andare al potere con l’aiuto del Duca Visconti! In quel modo avreste reso Firenze una città satellite di Milano… vergognatevi!”

“Per una volta che vi siete fidato di qualcuno, Messer Albizzi, avete scelto la persona più sbagliata del mondo, io ve l’avevo detto” non poté evitare di dire Giovanni. “Messer Pazzi ha cercato di eliminare tutti quelli che si mettevano tra lui e i suoi loschi scopi, ma finalmente lo abbiamo smascherato!”

“La Signoria dovrà adesso decidere il destino di un simile traditore della patria e cospiratore” dichiarò il Gonfaloniere. “Che cosa propongono i membri?”

Come al solito, nel salone si scatenarono (doveva essere uno dei pochi divertimenti del tempo, quello di proporre condanne esemplari per chiunque capitasse a tiro…): chi urlava che Pazzi meritava la morte, chi proponeva di confiscare i beni a tutta la famiglia e mandare tutti quanti in esilio, chi insisteva per la fustigazione del colpevole nella pubblica piazza, chi gridava in favore del carcere a vita… insomma, ce n’era per tutti i gusti.

Quando si fu abbastanza divertito a sentirli sbraitare, il Gonfaloniere li zittì.

“Vi ringrazio, Messeri, per aver dato il vostro parere sulla questione e vi confesso che anch’io sarei favorevole all’esilio di Andrea Pazzi, la stessa condanna di Rinaldo Albizzi, che, comunque, si è dimostrato meno colpevole di lui” disse, facendo illuminare di soddisfazione Giovanni con le sue parole. “Tuttavia Messer Cosimo mi ha consegnato anche un’altra lettera, questa volta scritta da Sua Santità. Il pontefice chiede espressamente che sia Cosimo de’ Medici a decidere la condanna di Andrea Pazzi, poiché è stato lui ad essere maggiormente danneggiato dalle sue turpi azioni.”

Con buona pace di Mastro Bredani, che forse era stato danneggiato anche più di Cosimo… comunque, ecco qual era il favore speciale che il Medici aveva chiesto a Eugenio IV!

Con un certo disappunto per non poter sfogare i loro istinti sanguinari, i membri della Signoria tacquero e si disposero ad ascoltare la decisione di Cosimo. L’uomo scambiò un’occhiata con Giovanni e fece qualche passo avanti prima di iniziare a parlare.

“Messeri, sono consapevole del fatto che Andrea Pazzi meriterebbe una punizione esemplare” disse in tono deciso, “ma in questi ultimi tempi mi sono reso conto che, alla fine, nessuno di noi può dichiararsi del tutto innocente. Io stesso ho commesso molti atti sbagliati e ho messo a rischio la vita delle persone a me care. Ho voluto prendere esempio dalla clemenza e dalla bontà di Sua Santità e questa è la mia decisione.”

Cosimo fece una pausa ad effetto, da attore consumato, per guadagnarsi ancora di più l’attenzione di tutti i presenti.

“Andrea Pazzi è colpevole, ma non così la sua famiglia. Pertanto, i suoi beni non saranno confiscati, ma resteranno sotto la tutela di un amministratore scelto dalla mia famiglia: i suoi figli, Antonio, Jacopo e Piero ***** , potranno disporne liberamente una volta raggiunta la maggiore età” riprese. “Ovviamente, perderà il suo seggio alla Signoria, ma questo potrà andare ad uno dei suoi figli, se questo dimostrerà di meritarlo. Sarà tenuto sotto sorveglianza dalle guardie della Repubblica, non gli sarà consentito avere corrispondenza con chicchessia e non potrà mai lasciare Firenze.”

“Sono d’accordo con la decisione di Messer Medici” disse il Gonfaloniere, mentre molti tra i presenti apparivano delusi, perché avrebbero voluto una bella impiccagione o una fustigazione degna di questo nome! “Andrea Pazzi, da oggi in poi non siete più un membro della Signoria, né vi sarà consentito qualsiasi tipo di carriera politica. Dovrete inoltre essere molto grato a Messer Cosimo che vi ha risparmiato la vita, i beni e ha mantenuto l’onore della vostra famiglia: io non sarei stato così clemente e generoso, lo ammetto.”

Il volto livido di Pazzi dimostrava che era tutt’altro che grato a Cosimo de’ Medici, anzi, comprendeva fin troppo bene che la sua vera punizione era restare a Firenze vedendo i Medici prosperare e sapendo perfettamente che tutto ciò che gli restava lo doveva a loro. Peggio di così…

E non era nemmeno finita, quella giornata, che sarebbe rimasta nei ricordi di Andrea Pazzi come la peggiore di tutta la sua esistenza. Giovanni, molto soddisfatto e con un sorrisetto sfrontato dipinto in viso, gli si parò davanti e volle dire la sua.

“Credevo che sarei rimasto deluso da questa punizione, che avrei voluto vedervi morto o comunque scacciato e umiliato, così come fecero i vostri antenati ai miei. Invece ho capito che così è molto meglio” rivelò in tono compiaciuto. “La vostra famiglia non subirà alcun torto, ma voi ne sarete la vergogna. Non sarete condannato per il vostro tradimento, ma dovrete vedere il trionfo dei Medici e la riabilitazione del nome degli Uberti. Credo che anche il mio avo, il grande Farinata, avrebbe voluto questo per voi.”

Ciò detto, gli voltò le spalle e tornò accanto a Rinaldo e alla famiglia Medici.

“Ci sono ancora due questioni da risolvere. La prima è questa: avendo ottenuto le prove che Rinaldo Albizzi aveva sì tentato di rovesciare la Signoria per mettersi a capo di Firenze, ma che non ha mai accettato di svendere la città a un dominatore straniero e che, anzi, proprio per questo è stato ingannato dal vero traditore, propongo che Messer Albizzi non debba più subire l’esilio e che la sua condanna sia revocata. Come si esprime la Signoria in proposito?” chiese il Gonfaloniere.

I membri della Signoria, com’è noto, andavano dove li portava il vento. In quel momento il nemico era Andrea Pazzi, pertanto a nessuno importava più di tanto il destino di Albizzi. La Signoria votò all’unanimità per revocare la condanna all’esilio di Rinaldo: l’uomo sarebbe potuto restare a Firenze e vivere la sua vita come meglio credeva, anche se non avrebbe più potuto ricoprire incarichi politici.

“La seconda questione è: chi prenderà il seggio alla Signoria che è stato tolto a Pazzi?” domandò ancora il Gonfaloniere Guadagni. “Qualcuno ha un candidato da proporre?”

Ancora una volta fu Cosimo a chiedere la parola.

“Se Messer Guadagni me lo permette, vorrei proporre la candidatura di mio figlio Piero” disse, provocando grande stupore in tutti e ancora di più nel giovane Piero, che tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che quel colpo di scena! “Ho osservato quanto ha fatto per la famiglia in questi ultimi mesi e sono fiero di lui, è ormai pronto per prendere il suo posto al mio fianco. Tuttavia qualcuno potrebbe obiettare che ci sono già io a rappresentare i Medici alla Signoria e che Piero potrà prendere il mio posto quando io mi ritirerò. Se è questo che pensate, allora l’altro mio candidato è Giovanni degli Uberti. Credo che sia giunta l’ora che gli Uberti riprendano il posto che spetta loro a Firenze.”

Forse per la prima volta in vita sua, Giovanni restò senza parole. Lui un membro della Signoria? Il rappresentante della gloriosa eredità degli Uberti nella città che tanto amava? Il ragazzino sfacciato e insolente che tante volte aveva osato interrompere e offendere uomini più potenti e importanti di lui adesso sembrava piccolo e indifeso, le gambe gli tremavano alla prospettiva di prendere su di sé una simile responsabilità.

“Messer Cosimo…” riuscì appena a mormorare, “io non credo che… penso che Piero dovrebbe avere quel seggio, io non… non sono in grado…”

Ma anche Piero scoppiò a ridere. Per lui era sufficiente che il padre lo avesse elogiato davanti a tutta la Signoria, il seggio poteva aspettare, nel frattempo avrebbe partecipato alla vita politica di Firenze seguendo Cosimo e imparando da lui. Era felice che l’amico potesse ricevere un incarico così prestigioso e che fosse lui a riportare in alto il nome degli Uberti.

“Se non ci sono voti contrari, appoggio la candidatura di Giovanni degli Uberti” proclamò il Gonfaloniere e, com’era ovvio, la Signoria approvò all’unanimità (un po’ come si fa al Collegio dei Docenti quando a nessuno frega un accidenti della delibera da approvare…). “Messer Uberti, immagino che, d’ora in poi, dovrete imparare a tenere a freno la lingua e a mostrarvi maggiormente rispettoso: adesso siete un membro della Signoria di Firenze.”

Giovanni era stordito. Tutto era successo così in fretta e… cosa avrebbe dovuto fare d’ora in poi? Come si doveva comportare un membro della Signoria?

Sapeva però che sia Cosimo sia Rinaldo lo avrebbero aiutato a muoversi nell’infido mondo della politica…

Per Andrea Pazzi non poteva andare peggio: smascherato, sbeffeggiato, umiliato, adesso doveva vedere i suoi più acerrimi rivali, i Medici, spadroneggiare su Firenze (e magari mostrarglisi anche riconoscente… MAI!) e, a coronamento di una perfetta giornata di m****, ritrovare il _suo_ seggio _usurpato_ da quell’insopportabile ragazzino, al quale avrebbe così volentieri torto il collo!

Ma non poteva farci niente, quello era il giorno della sua più totale sconfitta e il momento più mortificante e drammatico in tutta la storia della famiglia Pazzi… sì, almeno per quanto riguardava passato e presente!

Con grande soddisfazione di tutti (meno che di uno, ovvio), la riunione della Signoria si concluse.

**Fine capitolo nono**

*** Andrea Pazzi ebbe quattro figli maschi (uno morto bambino) e tre femmine, che però al tempo non potevano ereditare. Antonio, il maggiore, sarà il padre di Guglielmo e Francesco e morirà nel 1458; Jacopo è il nostro _vecchio amico_ Jacopo Pazzi, quello di cui scriverò ancora molto. Del terzo figlio, Piero, non ho trovato notizia… XD**


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

_Prendi la mano e rialzati  
Tu puoi fidarti di me  
Io sono uno qualunque  
Uno dei tanti, uguale a te_

_Ma che splendore che sei  
Nella tua fragilità  
E ti ricordo che non siamo soli  
A combattere questa realtà_

_Credo negli esseri umani  
Credo negli esseri umani  
Credo negli esseri umani che hanno coraggio  
Coraggio di essere umani…_

_(“Esseri umani” –Marco Mengoni)_

I giorni che vennero furono più sereni. La minaccia rappresentata da Andrea Pazzi non esisteva più e ognuno poteva tornare alla sua vita. Soprattutto, con grande sollievo di Cosimo, Rinaldo poteva tornare al suo palazzo e smetterla di stargli sempre tra i piedi con quello sguardo di aperta disapprovazione!

Anche Ormanno era rientrato a Firenze dalla campagna con la moglie Beatrice e adesso anche loro si sarebbero stabiliti a Palazzo Albizzi. Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, Giovanni si risolse infine a passare sopra alla sua gelosia e al dolore che provava quando Rinaldo andava a trovare sua figlia… e decise di tornare a vivere con lui a Palazzo Albizzi.

A Palazzo Medici, intanto, le cose andavano sempre meglio: Lorenzo aveva voluto fissare al più presto le sue nozze con Ginevra Cavalcanti e la coppia si sarebbe sposata due settimane dopo. Si stavano già organizzando i festeggiamenti, che sarebbero stati sontuosi e pieni di allegria per dimenticare i periodi tristi e i pericoli passati. Perfino la costruzione della Cupola stava procedendo bene e velocemente, con grande soddisfazione di Cosimo. Rinaldo, al contrario, continuava a non sopportare quella povera Cupola che non gli aveva fatto niente e, anzi, era lieto di essere tornato al suo palazzo anche perché dalle sue finestre non la vedeva e poteva illudersi che non esistesse!

Rimanevano un paio di questioni che non permettevano a Cosimo di rilassarsi ed essere completamente felice, tuttavia anch’esse erano destinate a risolversi felicemente in poco tempo.

Le due questioni riguardavano il figlio che Maddalena aspettava e l’avvelenamento di suo padre: Cosimo ormai sapeva per certo che non era stato Lorenzo e nemmeno Rinaldo, però dalla lettera di Pazzi non era saltata fuori alcuna novità che riguardasse quel fatto e questo poteva solo significare che, purtroppo, non era possibile addossare ad Andrea Pazzi anche quell’ennesimo delitto. Ma allora chi aveva ucciso suo padre? Possibile che fosse stato davvero Marco Bello? Se fosse stato lui lo avrebbe fatto a fin di bene, certo, per proteggere Cosimo e Lorenzo dalle ingerenze di un padre troppo tirannico… ma lui sarebbe riuscito a perdonarlo davvero e ad accettarlo di nuovo come membro della sua famiglia?

Quella sera, Cosimo era nel salone insieme alla moglie Contessina e a suo fratello Lorenzo e parlava con loro del prossimo matrimonio, di chi avrebbero dovuto invitare (Lorenzo avrebbe tanto desiderato _non_ trovarsi Rinaldo Albizzi tra i piedi almeno per quel giorno, ma se non lo avessero invitato si sarebbe creato nuovamente dell’attrito tra le famiglie e poi come l’avrebbe presa Giovanni?), di come si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia… Cosimo aveva pensato di chiedere a Sua Santità in persona di sposare Lorenzo e Ginevra, per consacrare ancora di più il legame tra gli sposi e anche quello tra il pontefice e la famiglia Medici!

Vabbè, Cosimo de’ Medici era sempre un filino opportunista…

“Ho capito che sarebbe una scortesia non invitare Rinaldo Albizzi, ma non ti pare che anche invitarlo creerebbe dei problemi non indifferenti?” obiettò Lorenzo, cercando di convincere il fratello. “Se invitiamo lui, ovviamente verranno anche suo figlio Ormanno e Beatrice, oltre a Giovanni, e questo va bene, ma come la mettiamo con sua moglie e la piccola? In un’occasione come questa, Rinaldo dovrebbe presentarsi con la sua legittima sposa… e allora come pensi che la prenderebbe Giovanni?”

In effetti il problema esisteva e Lorenzo non aveva tutti i torti.

Cosimo rifletté qualche istante prima di rispondere.

“Sua moglie Alessandra ha avuto la bambina da pochi mesi e sta ancora riprendendosi dal parto. Nessuno avrà da ridire se non si presenterà ad una festa durante la quale rischierebbe di affaticarsi” replicò, salvando capra e cavoli come era solito fare!

Sembrava che la questione fosse risolta, ma l’accenno a parti e neonati fece calare una cappa di disagio tra i tre. Tuttavia, inaspettatamente, la prima a riprendersi fu proprio Contessina.

“Cosimo, in questi giorni ho pensato molto al bambino che Maddalena avrà tra qualche mese” disse. “So cosa avevo detto tempo fa, ma quello che è accaduto, la paura di perdere Lorenzo e tutta la nostra famiglia, mi ha fatto capire che non sarebbe stato giusto. Quel bambino è tuo figlio e dovrai occupartene e crescerlo come tale.”

“Contessina, io…” mormorò Cosimo, per la prima volta sopraffatto dall’emozione. La moglie gli prese la mano e gli sorrise.

“Tutti possiamo commettere degli errori e anch’io ne ho commessi. La nascita di un bambino, però, è un avvenimento lieto e sono certa che porterà fortuna e felicità alla nostra famiglia” affermò convinta, con un dolce sorriso.

In quel momento si udì bussare alla porta, che era accostata. Sulla soglia stavano Marco Bello e Maddalena, che si tenevano per mano e apparivano piuttosto turbati.

“Messeri, Madonna, vi chiedo perdono se, non volendo, ho ascoltato la vostra conversazione” disse l’uomo, con un’aria imbarazzata che di certo non era da lui! “La mia intenzione era chiedere il vostro permesso per… beh, ecco… volevo… insomma, io e Maddalena vorremmo sposarci! Non mi importa se il bambino non è figlio mio, io gli vorrò bene come se lo fosse e voi, Messer Cosimo, potrete educarlo e crescerlo come meglio crederete. Voglio solo… sposare Maddalena e restare accanto a lei per il resto della mia vita.”

Eh sì, anche lui in quei giorni aveva rischiato la pellaccia e aveva rivisto le priorità della sua esistenza!

Cosimo restò allibito e dovette riflettere un po’ per rispondere alla domanda di Marco. Sapeva bene che l’uomo aveva manifestato da tempo un interesse particolare per la bella serva e che lei iniziava a ricambiarlo e, del resto, lui non nutriva più alcun interesse per lei, da tempo ormai non visitava più il suo letto. No, non era quello il problema. Semmai l’unico tarlo che lo rodeva era il solito: non era sicuro al cento per cento che non fosse stato Marco Bello a avvelenare suo padre. Adesso che era stato chiarito che non era stato nemmeno Pazzi a farlo uccidere, chi restava? Di certo il Medici _senior_ non si era suicidato!

“Hai il mio permesso, Marco” disse alla fine, decidendo di dare fiducia ancora una volta all’uomo che aveva salvato più volte la sua vita e quella della sua famiglia. No, Marco Bello non poteva essere un assassino.

Felici e sollevati, Marco e Maddalena si scambiarono un sorriso e, dopo aver salutato e ringraziato, uscirono dalla stanza. Lorenzo, però, aveva notato l’esitazione del fratello e poco dopo, quando anche Contessina se ne andò, gli pose una domanda ben precisa.

“Cosimo, ho notato che non hai risposto subito alla richiesta di Marco Bello” disse. “Credo che dovresti essere onesto e sincero con Contessina: provi ancora qualcosa per Maddalena? Oppure è il fatto che aspetti un figlio tuo a farti esitare?”

L’uomo sembrò molto sorpreso da quella domanda e sembrò cadere dalle nuvole.

“E’ questo che pensi, Lorenzo? Non potresti essere più lontano dalla verità” replicò, davvero stupito che il fratello potesse credere una cosa simile. “No, l’unica cosa che mi ha frenato è che… beh, noi non sappiamo ancora chi ha davvero avvelenato nostro padre. La lettera di Pazzi non dice niente al riguardo e io… per un momento ho pensato che Marco Bello non era stato ancora scagionato. Però no, non posso credere che sia stato lui, ti ha salvato la vita, mettendo a rischio la sua e dopo che era stato cacciato dalla nostra casa. No, voglio fidarmi di lui, come prima. Eppure temo che quest’ombra resterà sempre…”

Lorenzo, un tempo il primo ad avversare Marco Bello, questa volta fu invece il primo a difenderlo.

“La lettera di Pazzi non prova niente, l’omicidio di nostro padre risale ormai a qualche anno fa e Pazzi potrebbe benissimo essere colpevole e non avere motivo di raccontarlo al Duca Visconti, non è qualcosa che lo riguardi. Per parte mia, io sono certo che è stato Andrea Pazzi, anche se non ne avremo mai le prove. Ha fatto uccidere Mastro Bredani, ha organizzato l’imboscata contro gli Albizzi e ha tentato di far uccidere anche me, non credo che si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a far avvelenare nostro padre.”

“Sì, forse hai ragione tu” mormorò Cosimo, ma si capiva che avrebbe voluto avere la certezza dell’innocenza di Marco Bello.

In quel momento un’altra persona si presentò discretamente alla porta: era Ugo, il vecchio contabile della famiglia Medici. Teneva lo sguardo basso e appariva molto turbato.

“Messer Cosimo, Messer Lorenzo, vi chiedo perdono se, non volendo, ho udito la vostra conversazione e… e credo sia giunto il momento di essere totalmente sincero con voi. Troppe persone in questa casa hanno sofferto e sia voi sia Marco Bello sia Maddalena meritate di vivere felici e in pace” disse.

Così, sempre tenendo il capo chino e con occhi pieni di lacrime e voce tremante, l’anziano contabile raccontò tutto: spiegò che il Medici _senior_ , da vero _padrino_ , gli aveva fatto un’offerta che non poteva rifiutare, ossia liberarsi di Rosa, l’innamorata di Lorenzo, e del bambino che aspettava. Lui aveva accompagnato la ragazza in un convento, ma in quel posto era stata trattata in modo orribile, subendo percosse e privazioni e, alla fine, era morta dando alla luce il bambino di Lorenzo, anche lui morto. Ugo, che aveva sempre cercato di aiutarla, ne era rimasto sconvolto e aveva affrontato il suo padrone, rimproverandolo di essere stato un _bastardo dentro_ (non con queste parole, ma il senso era quello).

“Credetemi, se Messer Medici si fosse mostrato dispiaciuto o, perlomeno, avesse detto qualche parola di compassione per quella povera giovane e suo figlio… ma lui… lui fece un sorriso compiaciuto e rispose che, per lui, gente come Rosa era poco più che una bestia e che non avrebbe mai dovuto osare avvicinarsi alla famiglia Medici” raccontò Ugo, ancora sconvolto al ricordo. “Fu per quello… non avevo potuto salvare quei due poveri innocenti, ma potevo vendicarli, così fui io a compare la cicuta e a metterla sull’uva che vostro padre avrebbe assaggiato il giorno dopo.”

Cosimo e Lorenzo si scambiarono uno sguardo, entrambi molto turbati. Adesso sapevano chi aveva assassinato il loro padre, ma potevano veramente condannarlo per ciò che aveva fatto?

“Quando avete accusato Marco Bello ho creduto di essere salvo, ma adesso le cose sono cambiate, lui vuole sposare Maddalena e lei aspetta il figlio di Messer Cosimo… ho pensato che fosse una seconda occasione per salvare la famiglia Medici dal peccato di ciò che era stato fatto a Rosa” continuò, sempre più convinto. “Se adesso vorrete cacciare me da questa casa, lo capirò. Sono colpevole, non solo per l’avvelenamento di Messer Medici, ma anche per non aver protetto Rosa e il bambino e per aver lasciato condannare un innocente al mio posto. Non merito alcun riguardo.”

Fu Lorenzo il primo a ritrovare la parola.

“Io non ti condanno” dichiarò con voce spezzata. “Non sapevi cosa sarebbe successo a Rosa e a… a mio figlio e, quando lo hai scoperto, hai fatto ciò che ritenevi giusto. Nostro padre ha commesso tanti errori, non giustifico il suo omicidio ma credo che, alla fine, abbia ottenuto quello che si è cercato con la sua condotta. Per quanto mi riguarda, io continuerò a credere che sia stato eliminato da Andrea Pazzi.”

Beh, tanto Pazzi ne aveva ammazzati, o cercato di ammazzare, così tanti che uno in più non avrebbe fatto differenza!

Cosimo sembrava meno convinto. Ugo gli aveva mentito per anni e lui si era torturato la mente domandandosi chi avesse ucciso suo padre. Aveva accusato Rinaldo, aveva addirittura punito Lorenzo, credendolo colpevole, e aveva cacciato di casa Marco Bello. Cosa doveva fare, ora?

In realtà la risposta era più semplice di ciò che pensava: doveva fare l’esatto contrario di ciò che avrebbe fatto suo padre, ossia _perdonare_. Il padre era stato un uomo duro, severo, ambizioso e senza scrupoli, che non aveva concesso mai una seconda possibilità a nessuno, nemmeno ai suoi figli. Rosa e il suo bambino erano morti per la sua freddezza e crudeltà. Lui voleva davvero essere come il padre?

Assolutamente no.

“Non dovrai lasciare questa casa, Ugo. Non posso davvero perdonarti per aver ucciso nostro padre, ma posso comprendere perché tu lo abbia fatto e io non voglio mostrarmi spietato come lui” disse. “Questo sarà un nuovo inizio per la famiglia Medici, senza più segreti, rancori o vendette. Siamo una famiglia, abbiamo affrontato tanto dolore insieme e adesso meritiamo tutti di vivere un periodo di pace e gioia, con i matrimoni che si celebreranno presto e i figli che nasceranno. Anch’io scelgo di credere che sia stato Andrea Pazzi ad avvelenare nostro padre e lui sta già scontando la sua giusta pena, privato del seggio alla Signoria, dei suoi beni e di tutto il suo potere. La cosa finisce qui e non ne parleremo mai più.”

Ugo era talmente commosso da non riuscire nemmeno a trovare le parole per ringraziare; ma anche Lorenzo era favorevolmente stupito: quel nuovo Cosimo, più disponibile, generoso, desideroso di dimostrare il suo affetto alla famiglia gli piaceva molto. Ora capiva che, in tutti quegli anni, suo fratello aveva sofferto e aveva represso i suoi veri sentimenti per recitare la parte che il padre gli aveva imposto. Adesso anche Cosimo era libero.

Cominciava una nuova era per la famiglia Medici.

E a Palazzo Albizzi come andavano le cose, vi chiederete (almeno spero!)?

Ormanno e Beatrice erano stati felicissimi di rientrare a Firenze e di sapere che il vero colpevole di tutto, Andrea Pazzi, avrebbe pagato. Beatrice era contenta che suo fratello vivesse a palazzo con lei, anche se non aveva ben capito quale rapporto lo legasse a Rinaldo Albizzi… ma, a dirla tutta, ancora non lo aveva capito nemmeno Giovanni! Comunque, in qualche modo tutto particolare, anche quella adesso era una famiglia, una _famiglia allargata_ con molto anticipo sui tempi!

Quella sera, tuttavia, Giovanni appariva nervoso e turbato. Il giorno seguente ci sarebbe stata una riunione della Signoria, la prima alla quale lui avrebbe partecipato come membro effettivo, e la cosa lo metteva in crisi.

“Giovanni, cosa c’è che ti angoscia tanto?” gli domandò Rinaldo quando furono soli nella stanza dell’uomo. “Sei stato silenzioso tutta la sera, in genere questo significa che non stai bene!”

Il ragazzo esitava. A dire il vero, non si era mai confidato con Rinaldo, non aveva mai parlato apertamente con lui. Si erano scontrati, si erano cercati, amati, lasciati e ripresi, ma non gli era mai venuto spontaneo confidarsi con quell’uomo: se aveva un problema, solitamente ne parlava con Cosimo o Lorenzo… Però quella sera tutto sembrava diverso e, quasi senza accorgersene, Giovanni cominciò a spiegare il suo malessere.

“Io… credo di non sentirmi degno di essere un membro della Signoria!” ammise.

Rinaldo rimase stupefatto.

“Cosa? Proprio tu vieni a dire questo? Ma se hai parlato davanti a tutta la Signoria ogni volta che ne hai avuta l’occasione e ti sei messo contro chiunque fin dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti! Ora mi diventi _timido_?” esclamò.

“Ma è proprio per questo!” protestò Giovanni. “Finora io mi sentivo libero di dire quello che mi pareva, tanto non contavo niente per il Gonfaloniere e gli altri membri e poi interveniva Messer Cosimo e salvava la situazione. Ora… ora sono io che devo prendermi queste responsabilità e non credo… non ne sono all’altezza.”

Rinaldo non aveva mai visto questo lato più insicuro e dolce di Giovanni e la cosa lo intenerì e lo eccitò enormemente. Adesso capiva molte cose, anche le sue reazioni violente di gelosia: in fondo al cuore, il giovane Uberti era insicuro e pensava di non meritare la sua attenzione, così come pensava di non meritare il seggio alla Signoria.

Si mostrava aggressivo e impertinente per nascondere le sue paure!

L’uomo si sedette sul letto accanto a Giovanni e lo strinse a sé.

“Sei un Uberti, ragazzino, certo che sarai all’altezza” gli disse, con un tono tenero che usava molto raramente.

“Io temo… di non essere all’altezza della mia famiglia e del mio nome, ho paura di disonorarli ancora, io non sono il grande Farinata” mormorò il ragazzo, sperduto tra le braccia di Rinaldo.

“Certo che non sei lui, ma sarai capace di renderlo fiero di te, ne sono sicuro” affermò l’uomo, convinto. “Lo hai dimostrato in più di un’occasione e saprai farlo ancora. E anch’io sono e sarò sempre fiero di te.”

Gli prese la mano e gli mise all’anulare sinistro un anello piccolo, ma elegante, con una pietra azzurra.

“Ti avevo detto che avrei fatto benedire dal Papa gli anelli nuziali dei miei genitori e che poi avrei messo quello di mio padre e dato a te quello di mia madre” gli ricordò. “Ecco, adesso è come se fossimo sposati, certo non agli occhi del mondo, ma noi lo sapremo ed è questo che conta. Ora sei veramente _mio_ , quindi sei un Albizzi oltre che un Uberti: dovrai sicuramente farti onore davanti alla Signoria.”

Giovanni era commosso e emozionato e, come al solito, cercò di stemperare il tutto con una battuta.

“Oh, beh, per fare onore alla famiglia Albizzi non ci vorrà poi tanto, mi basterà evitare di fare _tutto quello che avete fatto voi_!” commentò, con un sorrisetto ironico.

“Ah, è così che mi ringrazi, ragazzino impertinente?” replicò Rinaldo, buttandolo sul letto e saltandogli addosso, ma si capiva che era ormai un gioco tra loro e che non era davvero offeso. L’uomo bloccò Giovanni con il peso del suo corpo e iniziò a baciarlo profondamente, fino a unire e confondere i loro respiri e il loro sapore. Fu su di lui e continuò a divorarlo con i suoi baci, dapprima con lentezza e poi con sempre maggior intensità. Voleva perdersi completamente in quel ragazzino, prolungare al massimo il piacere e godere di ogni singolo istante, mentre Giovanni, smarrito, dimenticava ogni preoccupazione nell’abbraccio avvolgente di Rinaldo e lo accoglieva con amore e spontaneità. Per molto tempo ogni altra cosa scomparve, spazio e tempo si confusero in un crescendo di passione e estasi, mentre il cielo intero li inondava di stelle.

Alla fine, appagati e sazi l’uno dell’altro, i due poterono stringersi in un abbraccio caldo e confortevole e lasciarsi vincere dalla dolcezza del sonno. Perché solo stretti l’uno all’altro, nel calore e nella tenerezza del ritrovarsi ancora una volta, Rinaldo e Giovanni potevano riavere la pace e la serenità perdute e riposare, finalmente liberi da ostacoli, turbamenti e brutti pensieri. Non lo avevano ancora compreso fino in fondo, ma stavano lentamente imparando che erano nati l’uno per l’altro e che soltanto insieme potevano completarsi ed essere felici.

**Fine capitolo decimo**


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

**Capitolo undicesimo**

_I am here for all to see_ _  
In my bones there's dignity  
I will fight them  
I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me I can change the world for us  
Come with me and  
Make this vision all brand new  
We can fight them I can say that I can win it all  
Come with me and  
I will make my worst untold  
Let me do this…_

_(“Renaissance” – Skin)_

Trascorsi tre mesi circa, la famiglia Medici era tutta riunita nella Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore, finalmente ornata dalla bella Cupola che avrebbe suscitato ammirazione in tutto il mondo (tranne che in Rinaldo degli Albizzi, però quel giorno anche lui doveva stare lì e fare finta di non vederla…) e alla quale mancavano solo alcuni ritocchi per essere completata. Con loro, come ho detto, c’erano Rinaldo Albizzi con il figlio Ormanno e sua moglie Beatrice, incinta di cinque mesi del loro primo figlio, Alessandra Albizzi con la piccola Susanna e Papa Eugenio IV che, una settimana prima, aveva unito in matrimonio Lorenzo e Ginevra Cavalcanti e Marco Bello e Maddalena, tutti ovviamente presenti in quella luminosa domenica del giugno 1436. E, ovviamente, c’era Giovanni, che però si teneva il più lontano possibile da Rinaldo, indispettito per il fatto che l’uomo avesse osato portare la moglie ad un’occasione così importante per lui!

C’era anche tutta la famiglia Uberti venuta da Mantova: la madre Caterina, il fratello maggiore Lapo con la moglie Lucrezia e i gemelli Isabella e Ranieri. Anche Francesco degli Uberti aveva lasciato per qualche giorno Verona e le sue attività militari per celebrare insieme ai suoi familiari quel momento tanto atteso.

Sì, perché il motivo per cui tutti erano riuniti nella splendida Cattedrale di Firenze era ciò che Giovanni aveva sognato per tanto tempo: la riabilitazione postuma del suo antenato Farinata. Cosimo, in segno di gratitudine per l’aiuto ricevuto dal ragazzo e consapevole di quanto fosse stata ingiusta, al tempo, la condanna dell’intera casata, si era impegnato il più possibile per organizzare quella celebrazione che, pur se soltanto simbolica, riportava il nome degli Uberti al posto che gli spettava in Firenze.

Vabbè, magari Cosimo lo aveva fatto anche per esorcizzare una certa inquietudine: gli Uberti, infatti, erano stati per tanti anni signori di Firenze e poi, una volta sconfitti, avevano subito le peggiori condanne e umiliazioni e lui comprendeva che sarebbe potuto accadere anche alla sua, di famiglia. A quanto pareva le simpatie dei fiorentini erano alquanto volubili… e forse, onorando in quel modo una nobile e sfortunata famiglia, il Medici sperava di ottenere che alla sua stirpe non toccasse lo stesso triste destino!

Giovanni avrebbe desiderato tantissimo che le spoglie mortali di Farinata e della moglie Adaleta potessero essere traslate nella Cattedrale, che era stata consacrata e benedetta dal Papa proprio il 25 marzo di quello stesso anno… purtroppo, però, nemmeno Cosimo de’ Medici, con tutto il suo potere e le sue _conoscenze in alto loco_ , aveva potuto ritrovare i resti degli antenati di Giovanni. Nel 1282, infatti, i cadaveri di Farinata, di Adaleta e di molti altri esponenti della famiglia Uberti, erano stati dissepolti dalle chiese e dalle cripte in cui si trovavano per subire un processo tanto assurdo quanto atroce. Le ossa di Farinata e Adaleta, sepolte nella chiesa di Santa Reparata (che, guarda la combinazione, era stata abbattuta e sostituita a fine Duecento proprio dalla Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore), avevano subito una condanna postuma per eresia (una scusa come un’altra per disfarsi di un nemico politico e di tutta la sua stirpe…) e quindi erano state dissotterrate e bruciate e le ceneri gettate in Arno. *****

Quel giorno, dunque, non c’erano veramente i resti mortali di Farinata e Adaleta sotto la lapide che il Papa aveva benedetto, tuttavia i loro nomi e lo stemma scolpito sembravano brillare sotto la luce del sole che attraversava la Cupola (sempre lei!) e li illuminava, quasi volesse accarezzarli e rendere loro omaggio. E, sebbene non vi fossero le spoglie mortali dell’illustre antenato di Giovanni, quella cerimonia, alla presenza dei Medici, del Gonfaloniere e di tutte le più nobili e potenti famiglie di Firenze (e no, ovviamente Andrea Pazzi non era stato invitato!), era l’atto che testimoniava la riabilitazione della sfortunata casata e sia Giovanni che i suoi familiari erano emozionati e commossi nel vedere, finalmente, la città che riconosceva e omaggiava gli Uberti. ******

Papa Eugenio celebrò la Messa solenne, benedisse la lapide e parlò degli Uberti, e in particolare di Manente detto Farinata, sottolineando quanto avessero fatto di buono per Firenze e quanto invece Firenze si fosse mostrata ingrata e ostile verso di loro. Ricordò le tante volte in cui Farinata e i suoi fratelli avevano combattuto per Firenze, quante volte avevano salvato la città e quanto la Firenze di ora doveva al loro valore e ai loro sacrifici. Naturalmente, il Papa non sapeva poi molto degli Uberti e della loro storia, ma questa particolare omelia gli era stata caldamente suggerita da Cosimo stesso e Papa Eugenio doveva molto a Cosimo: era grazie a lui e ai soldi della sua famiglia se l’esercito di Vitelleschi aveva sconfitto gli usurpatori e se era finalmente possibile per il legittimo pontefice rientrare a Roma da vincitore! Giovanni, che per buona parte della cerimonia era rimasto vicino alla famiglia Medici, ad un certo punto dell’omelia decise di raggiungere invece la propria famiglia e si strinse con affetto al braccio della madre, visibilmente commossa. Perfino i fratelli maggiori di Giovanni guardavano con ammirazione quello scapestrato del loro fratellino che, nonostante le previsioni, era riuscito davvero ad ottenere quello che voleva e aveva riportato in alto il nome degli Uberti a Firenze, proprio come loro stavano facendo a Mantova e a Verona.

L’unico neo in quella giornata perfetta per Giovanni era la presenza di Madonna Albizzi. Il ragazzino aveva saputo solo quella mattina che anche lei avrebbe partecipato alla celebrazione, portando con sé la figlioletta. Rinaldo glielo aveva detto, spiegandogli che era un’occasione ufficiale e che non poteva certo impedire alla moglie di parteciparvi. Gli aveva detto anche di vedere il lato positivo: la presenza di Madonna Alessandra testimoniava ancora di più quanto la Firenze _che contava_ ci tenesse ad essere presente per omaggiare la memoria degli Uberti… ma Giovanni si era sentito oltraggiato e preso in giro, aveva urlato cose irripetibili a Rinaldo ed era scappato dal suo palazzo senza pensarci due volte, per poi riapparire in Duomo insieme alla sua famiglia e ai Medici. E, per tutta la durata della cerimonia, non aveva degnato Rinaldo nemmeno di uno sguardo!

Al termine della celebrazione solenne, tutte le famiglie vollero rendere omaggio alla lapide in memoria degli Uberti e anche salutare con calore i rappresentanti della casata, come in una sorta di _pacificazione_. Sicuramente tra i persecutori degli Uberti, a fine Duecento, c’erano stati i loro avi e adesso, in un simbolico abbraccio, le famiglie riconoscevano l’errore commesso e sembravano chiedere perdono. Ovviamente anche gli Albizzi fecero lo stesso, ma nemmeno in quel momento Giovanni si raddolcì e continuò a ignorare allegramente Rinaldo, trattandolo con lo stesso gentile distacco con cui aveva accolto i saluti degli altri nobili e potenti di Firenze.

Tutta la famiglia Uberti, poi, si trasferì a Palazzo Medici dove Cosimo aveva organizzato un sontuoso banchetto per loro. Poiché Beatrice era la moglie di Ormanno, Cosimo aveva dovuto invitare anche gli Albizzi, sebbene la prospettiva non lo entusiasmasse. Ma non fu un piacere nemmeno per Rinaldo partecipare a quel pranzo, perché Giovanni si sedette il più lontano possibile da lui e per tutto il tempo fece finta che non esistesse nemmeno, mostrando invece tutta la sua allegria e il suo affetto per i familiari che non vedeva da tanto e per i fratelli Medici che avevano reso possibile la realizzazione di quel sogno.

Fu molto dura, per Rinaldo, guardare Giovanni che rideva e scherzava con tutti meno che con lui e non potergli parlare, non poter spiegare le sue ragioni… non poterlo, magari, portare in una stanza con qualche scusa e _riappacificarsi_ con lui a modo suo! Possibile che Giovanni si ostinasse a non capire? Eppure gli aveva anche regalato l’anello, ormai doveva sapere che apparteneva a lui e che lui lo considerava il suo vero e unico compagno! La moglie era solo _di facciata_ , come accadeva anche in altre famiglie, e non aveva più alcun interesse per lei così come lei non lo aveva per lui. Ma Giovanni pareva offeso anche solo per il fatto di vederla lì…

Rinaldo non vedeva l’ora che quel pranzo interminabile avesse fine, voleva solo avere l’occasione di afferrare Giovanni e parlargli a quattr’occhi, _saltargli un po’ addosso_ in qualche modo e sfogare il desiderio represso che si era dovuto portare dietro per tutta la giornata!

La famiglia Uberti doveva lasciare Firenze quello stesso pomeriggio, poiché gli impegni di Lapo e di Francesco erano molto importanti e i due non potevano certo permettersi _le ferie_ : era già tanto che avessero potuto assentarsi dalle loro nuove città per tre giorni per partecipare all’importante cerimonia della riabilitazione dei loro antenati. Così, subito dopo il banchetto, Giovanni dovette nuovamente congedarsi dalla madre e dai fratelli.

“Sono veramente fiero di te, fratellino” gli disse Lapo. “Non avrei mai creduto che saresti riuscito e, anzi, ero anche irritato con te quando rifiutasti di seguirci a Mantova… ma oggi comprendo che tu avevi ragione e io torto. Adesso gli Uberti sono di nuovo un nome rispettato a Firenze!”

“In realtà è tutto merito di Messer Cosimo” si schermì Giovanni, tanto insolente e sfacciato con i suoi avversari quanto intimidito quando riceveva degli elogi. “E’ solo grazie alla sua generosità se ho ottenuto tutto questo…”

“Non mentire, ragazzino” lo interruppe Francesco. “E’ vero che Messer Medici ha organizzato la cerimonia e il banchetto, facendo erigere la lapide e ottenendo la benedizione speciale di Sua Santità… ma lo ha fatto soltanto perché anche tu lo hai aiutato contro i suoi rivali. E’ inutile che cerchi di nasconderti, sei un Uberti e, come noi, non sai tenerti lontano dalla politica e dalle lotte!”

Il tono del fratello era a metà tra lo scherzoso e l’orgoglioso. Giovanni abbracciò i fratelli, baciò la mano della cognata Lucrezia e accarezzò i nipotini Isabella e Ranieri, poi fu il momento di salutare la madre, che aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

“Oggi avrei voluto che tuo padre Ranieri fosse ancora vivo… sarebbe stato molto orgoglioso di te e immensamente felice nel vedere una cerimonia così grandiosa in memoria dei suoi antenati” mormorò, commossa, stringendo le mani del figlio. “Teneva tanto al nome e al prestigio degli Uberti!”

“Anch’io avrei voluto che fosse qui con noi, lui e anche il nonno” replicò Giovanni. “E’ grazie a loro se questo giorno è arrivato. Sono stati loro a raccontarmi le gesta di Farinata e Neri degli Uberti tante e tante volte, io sono cresciuto desiderando soltanto che Firenze riconoscesse la loro grandezza e, nei momenti più difficili, era il loro pensiero e il loro ricordo a darmi il coraggio di andare avanti.”

“Sei veramente figlio di tuo padre… e un degno discendente di Farinata e Neri” affermò Caterina Uberti, abbracciando stretto Giovanni con commozione e orgoglio.

Era giunto il momento della partenza, la carrozza attendeva gli Uberti.

“Comunque ci rivedremo presto” disse Giovanni, sorridendo affettuosamente alla madre e ai fratelli. Accanto a lui c’era la sorella Beatrice, anche lei sopraffatta dalle emozioni di quella giornata. “Quando il bambino di Beatrice sarà nato, dovrete tornare tutti a conoscerlo!”

La separazione causava in tutti una sottile malinconia, ma era stemperata dal lieto evento che li attendeva qualche mese dopo e che li avrebbe nuovamente riuniti tutti insieme.

Beatrice raggiunse Ormanno, che la strinse tra le braccia, mentre Giovanni rimase a guardare la carrozza della sua famiglia che partiva finché non riuscì più a scorgerla.

A quel punto non sapeva bene cosa fare: rimanere ospite, ancora una volta, a Palazzo Medici? Non aveva avuto il tempo di spiegare la situazione né a Cosimo né a Piero, quella mattina, poi erano stati tutti coinvolti nella cerimonia… forse doveva andare a parlarci ora e chiedere se poteva dormire da loro per quella notte e, magari, anche per le seguenti?

Mentre era intento a pensare, indeciso sul da farsi, Rinaldo vide l’occasione che aveva tanto aspettato. Era il momento perfetto: Madonna Albizzi era ripartita con la bambina per la campagna e Ormanno stava tornando a Palazzo Albizzi con Beatrice. Lì, nel cortile di Palazzo Medici, c’erano solo lui e Giovanni… e Rinaldo aveva già dimostrato, recentemente, di non avere alcun problema a farsi i comodi suoi in casa d’altri!

Prima di capire cosa stesse succedendo, Giovanni si sentì afferrare per un braccio e trascinare sotto un porticato del palazzo, vicino al giardino interno. Rinaldo lo imprigionò contro il muro, avvinghiandosi a lui in un abbraccio focoso.

“Mi sei sfuggito per tutto il giorno, ragazzino, ma adesso non scappi più, eh?” mormorò con voce roca. “Sei veramente testardo, oltre che sfacciato. Non capisci che mia moglie non conta niente e che la sua presenza è solo di facciata? Non capisci che sei tu quello che voglio? Sei _geloso_ , eppure ti dimostro in ogni occasione che mi importa solo di te, che sei la persona più importante della mia vita, anche se mi fai impazzire con i tuoi capricci e con le tue assurde ripicche!”

Rinaldo sollevò Giovanni, sempre premendolo contro il muro, incollò le labbra alle sue e lo strinse appassionatamente tra le braccia. Gli schiuse la bocca con la sua, unendosi a lui in un bacio profondo e pieno di ardore, più intimo, intenso e prolungato possibile. Quel briciolo di decenza che gli restava gli impediva di sfogare tutto il suo desiderio in quel momento e, soprattutto, sotto il porticato del palazzo di Cosimo… Tuttavia continuò a baciare intensamente Giovanni e a confondere il respiro con quello di lui, facendo aderire completamente il corpo a quello morbido del giovane e strofinandoglisi contro. Voleva fargli sentire che era solo lui che amava e che voleva, sebbene a quel punto il ragazzo non riuscisse a capire più niente, travolto dalla passionalità di Rinaldo e completamente sperduto tra le sue braccia, soffocato dai suoi baci.

“E adesso tornerai a Palazzo Albizzi con me” gli disse alla fine, riuscendo a staccarsi da lui solo al pensiero che stava per portarselo via, che quell’indisponente ragazzino non avrebbe più avuto la forza di opporsi e che sarebbe stato soltanto suo, indifeso e smarrito nel suo letto.

Giovanni, ancora stordito dalle emozioni di quell’indimenticabile giornata e stravolto per gli abbracci appassionati di Rinaldo, non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere. Forse avrebbe voluto fare ancora l’offeso, ma gli tremavano le gambe e i polsi. Si lasciò guidare da Rinaldo fino al suo palazzo, fino alla sua camera da letto, dove l’uomo lo travolse come un fiume in piena, spingendolo sul letto e mettendosi sopra di lui. Lo baciò con prepotenza, come per fargli capire che era suo e che non doveva più permettersi di sfuggirgli, divorandogli la bocca e seppellendosi in lui mentre Giovanni, completamente sperduto, lo accoglieva spontaneamente e con amore, fondendosi con il suo corpo.

Quella era stata una giornata speciale, in cui il nome degli Uberti e la memoria di Farinata avevano ritrovato il prestigio che spettava loro… e adesso c’erano emozioni ben diverse che sopraffacevano ogni fibra dell’essere di Giovanni, che era totalmente in balìa di Rinaldo e pareva aver dimenticato di averlo volutamente ignorato per tutto il giorno. Non gli importava più di Madonna Albizzi, non sentiva più la gelosia, per lui ora contava solo che Rinaldo era lì e che lo voleva, così si perse totalmente nel suo abbraccio, desiderando che non finisse mai.

Alla fine Giovanni era sfinito e disfatto… ma, almeno per questa volta, Rinaldo non si accontentò di essersi riappacificato con lui _nel solito modo_. No, il linguaggio dei corpi non era stato sufficiente per dirgli tutto quello che voleva, questa volta avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con le parole, perché quel ragazzo speciale lo meritava ed era giusto che sapesse, finalmente, quanto davvero contava per lui.

Lo strinse a sé con un fare tenero che non gli era abituale e gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli sudati e scarmigliati.

“Giovanni, mi dispiace che questa giornata, che per te sarebbe dovuta essere perfetta, sia stata rovinata dalla presenza di mia moglie, ma lo capisci, vero, che non potevo evitare di mostrarmi ai fiorentini al suo fianco, come suo legittimo sposo e padre della nostra Susanna?” gli disse, in tono affettuoso. “Questa è la nostra società, legami come il nostro possono essere tollerati solo se restano segreti e se salviamo le apparenze, ma lei non conta niente per me e questo dimostra chi è che considero il mio vero compagno, l’unico con cui voglio passare ogni giorno della mia vita.”

Dicendo queste parole, l’uomo prese la mano di Giovanni in cui risplendeva l’anello che li univa.

“Ti ho già detto una volta che tu mi hai salvato in tutti i modi in cui una persona può essere salvata, ma oggi mi sono reso conto che hai fatto anche un altro miracolo per me e per la mia famiglia” riprese Rinaldo, e questa volta pareva addirittura commosso. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che quell’orgoglioso egoista sapesse mostrare così i suoi sentimenti? Anche Giovanni, ormai placato, lo guardò con stupore, senza capire a cosa si riferisse.

“La notte che credevo sarebbe stata l’ultima della mia vita, in cella, aspettando la condanna a morte, Ormanno venne a salutarmi prima che arrivassi tu” ricordò l’uomo, incatenando gli occhi di Giovanni con uno sguardo intenso e appassionato e continuando a stringergli teneramente la mano. “Mio figlio era disperato, non poteva sopportare che io accettassi di morire e mi disse che avrebbe voluto soltanto vedermi invecchiare e vedermi stringere tra le braccia il mio primo nipote. Ebbene, tu hai salvato non solo la mia vita e quella di Ormanno, più e più volte, ma hai anche trovato una sposa meravigliosa per lui… e tra qualche mese il desiderio di mio figlio si avvererà e io abbraccerò orgoglioso il mio primo nipote!”

Giovanni non aveva pensato a questo e di certo non si aspettava che Rinaldo si mostrasse così _sentimentale_ … era frastornato, confuso e alla fine non riuscì a fare altro che scoppiare a piangere, sopraffatto dalle mille emozioni. Rinaldo, allora, lo abbracciò ancora più teneramente e lo baciò sui capelli. Anche i suoi occhi erano inumiditi…

“Tu sei tutto per me, la mia vita, la mia famiglia e la realizzazione di tutti i miei desideri. Non te l’ho mai detto, ma è così. E, se non posso prometterti che non dovrai rivedere mia moglie… ti ho già spiegato cosa significano le apparenze… posso però giurarti che farò di tutto per renderti felice in tutto quello che potrò. In ogni caso non sarò mai in grado di fare per te tutto quello che tu hai fatto per me e per mio figlio, vorrei solo che…”

“A me basta stare con voi, non voglio altro” ammise a voce bassissima Giovanni, anche lui abitualmente molto restio a esprimere ciò che provava. “Sono felice se voi state bene e se state con me…”

Quella dunque era proprio una serata di _rivelazioni_ per entrambi! Rinaldo lo baciò di nuovo, un bacio profondo, intimo, infinito ma anche incredibilmente dolce e tenero, non passionale come al solito. E, dopo quel bacio, l’uomo lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio per addormentarsi insieme a lui, due persone che si amavano e che si erano trovate per completarsi.

A quanto pareva, almeno per loro era vera l’affermazione di Paulo Coelho: _Tutto l’universo cospira affinché chi lo desidera con tutto se stesso possa riuscire a realizzare i propri sogni_!

Gli Uberti erano tornati a Firenze con tutti gli onori e riposavano felicemente nella loro città.

A Palazzo Albizzi, tra le braccia del suo uomo, Giovanni sapeva di essere a casa.

Rinaldo Albizzi aveva ottenuto tutto ciò che desiderava e anche ciò che non aveva mai osato sperare.

Non era forse perfetto?

**FINE**

*** Tutto questo è tristemente vero. La memoria di Farinata degli Uberti fu riabilitata a metà Quattrocento e lo stesso Granduca Cosimo I de’ Medici, in seguito, contribuì a omaggiarne e rispettarne la figura, ma non ci fu modo di dare una vera sepoltura ai suoi resti…** **L**

**** Se capitaste a Firenze, non vi venga in mente di cercare questa lapide con lo stemma degli Uberti da qualche parte nel Duomo, perché questa cerimonia e anche la lapide esistono soltanto nella mia fantasia. Si può tuttavia vedere lo stemma degli Uberti nel primo cortile sotto il porticato del Palazzo della Signoria e** **Farinata si è anche meritato, verso la metà del XIX secolo, una statua tra i notabili fiorentini che fanno bella mostra di sé sotto le logge degli Uffizi!**


End file.
